Vulnerable
by Santi911
Summary: The Cullens go hunting leaving Bella and Jasper to have a little bonding time. What happens when emotions go haywire and They start having feelings for each other? What lengths will Bella and Jasper go to in order to stay together? R&R BxJ LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV 

"Bella," I sighed. "We are not talking about this anymore. I'm tired of it. Do you truly want to get hurt that way?"

She crossed her arms and looked down. "Well maybe if you would just change me already…"

I smiled sadly to myself and walked over and took her in my arms. She responded and wrapped her arms around my back. "If it's not one argument it's the other, huh?" I laughed hopelessly, "Don't worry angel. Soon enough…"

There was a knock at the door and then Alice walked in.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, Bells but I got to steal Edward for a while." Alice looked at me. "Are you ready?" _Is she going to be okay?_

"Yes." I answered both her question and her thought. "Um, I just need a moment to say good-bye. I'll meet you all outside."

"Alright, make it fast though. Emmett's getting all twitchy...haha." With that Alice was gone.

I turned to look back at Bella, when she caught her lips with mine. I smiled, she got over that fast. But she needs to know why I set those boundaries. I could never hurt her.

She pulled away and smiled slightly. "So, how long will you be gone?"

"Five days. I called Charlie and he thinks your having a slumber party with Alice and Rose." I looked down. "I hate leaving you."

I looked back to her eyes and found tears forming.

"You'll be back soon. And besides, someday we will have eternity together," she said.

"Of course," and then I started to walk away. I made it to the door way of my room when I heard a thought in my head. _Don't forget to tell her I'm here Edward, Jeez. _It was Jasper.

I smiled and turned back to face her. "Hey Bells, Jasper has Bella duty this time okay? Everyone else will be hunting."

She looked surprised. "Oh. Okay, um, are you sure? I mean, has he gotten over the smell yet?"

_uh...YES I HAVE! Come ON Bella, a little trust would be nice_… I ignored jasper's thought and Answered Bella.

"Yeah, you'll be fine. He's a lot better now. I don't think it even effects him much anymore."

I walked away, but before I left I stopped by jasper's room.

"Hey, bro what's up?" He asked.

"Take care of her okay?" I gave him a serious look.

He looked kind of offended. "Do you really have to ask? Of course I'll take care of her."

I nodded and made my way to my family, who stood waiting for me at the end of the forest, and I was greeted by 5 pairs of pitch black eyes.

Then we were running, to do what us vampires do best.

* * *

**Okay, so that was chapter one… hope you liked it. I'll get more into Bella+Jazz later. I have to build my way there...grr, it's always the most boring part. The intros, i mean. Anyway, hope you like chapter two! review PLEASE! hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella's POV**_

**__**

I stood there, alone in Edward's room.

I hated when I pushed him so far… but was it completely my fault?

I mean, jeez, if he wasn't so gorgeous.

Or if he didn't dazzle me every chance he got… no, it was my fault.

I sighed deeply and then made my way to the door where I nearly ran into Jasper.

I didn't even see him standing in the doorway, smiling shyly.

"Oh, sorry Bella. Uh, I came to see if you wanted to do anything…" he sounded uncertain.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to do?"

"Huh, well, I was hoping that you had an idea…Alice went and rented some movies…"

"Sounds good to me!" I said faking enthusiasm.

He smirked and did a hand gesture letting me take the lead. Half way down the stairs he sighed overdramatically.

"Seriously Bella, you're killing me here."

I smiled mischievously. Oh this could be fun. I purposely took an even slower step down.

After about three more steps I could feel his irritation. I was about to say something when he suddenly picked me up in his arms- bridal style.

But that's not what surprised me. No, what surprised me was the feeling I got when he did it, with his arms around me.

It was like an electric shock running through my veins. It was as time stood still and the world stopped turning. I knew he felt it too because right after touching me, he stiffened, and froze.

But before I could comprehend anything else I was suddenly sitting on the couch in front of the TV and Jasper had his back to me looking through a stack of movies lying out on the table.

He cleared his throat a couple of times before turning to me, but he was still averting his eyes.

"Um, well it seems that Alice" I flinched at her name, I don't even know why, but he noticed and stopped for a second before continuing. " Well, she thought it'd be funny to get a bunch of girly movies and hide all the remotely decent ones so I'll let you pick a movie while I go order some pizza, okay?"

I nodded and found myself watching him as he walked away.

I looked away fast and mentally kicked myself. I loved Edward!

I don't know what happened over on the stairs but _I love Edward!_ I kept re running that thought in my head as I looked through the stack of movies.

Jasper was right, all of them looked like tear jerkers.

Well… I told myself…this should be fun.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I quickly made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a hold of the counter.

The emotions we both went through on the stairs were still there, and they were overpoweringly strong.

I don't know what came over me- us. We both have someone else. I mean, Edward is a lucky guy…Bella's beautiful, but I can't think that way!

I have Alice! _I love Alice!_

I took another unneeded breath as I picked up the phone and called to order some pizza.

After I hung up I walked back into the family room where the lights were off and Bella was sitting down on the couch, watching movie previews.

She saw me coming and smiled slightly with a light blush on her cheeks.

" Hey, um the pizza guy said it might take a while. Is that okay?"

"Oh yeah, that's fine."

"Soooo, what movie did you pick?" My question was answered as the title came up on the screen.

Tristan And Isolde

Hmm… I heard this was a good movie.

_**Bella's POV**_

Half way through the movie I found myself laying back on Jasper.

I don't know how in the world I got there, but I wasn't complaining.

I turned slightly and saw him look down at me. We were absurdly close… and getting closer. I looked into his warm looking golden eyes and felt his breath tickle my face.

His hand cupped my face very gently as he tilted my head up.

I let my eyes flutter closed and barley felt his lips touch mine…_when the doorbell rang.

* * *

_

_AN: okay that was chapter two!!! Hoped you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can…oh, and for those of you who haven't seen Tristan and Isolde, shame on you! Lol. No seriously you should see it! It's freaking awesome! _

Warning: lemon in up coming chapters. lol


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:Thank you everyone who has been reviewing! You guys are amazing! Well, here's chapter three. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

_**Third persons POV**_

The bell rang.

Jasper and Bella nearly jumped out of their skins' as they pulled apart.

Bella quickly looked away and occupied herself with pausing the movie as Jasper nearly ran to the door and turned on the lights.

Fumbling with the change in his pocket, Jasper paid the pizza man- and, slowly made his way to Bella.

He put the box in front of her and sat down, breathing hard.

_Why did I do that? This is wrong…but, if felt right- so right. No, we just cant…_ Jasper thought.

_I know this is wrong. I know I'm supposed to be with Edward, and Jasper with…Alice. But then why do I feel this way with him? He makes me feel SO real… I-I just wonder how he feels about me…_ Bella thought.

Jasper sighed, ran his hand through his already disheveled hair and turned to look at her. He looked into her eyes, and just got lost. She was beautiful and her eyes were full of love and…lust?

_And then he was kissing her._

His lips fit perfectly with hers. The warmth was so new to jasper that he couldn't get enough.

He opened his mouth begging for entrance and Bella complied. She was shocked by the new sensations.

She never did this with Edward…their tongues danced and Jasper _moaned_.

Even when Bella came up for air, Jasper's mouth didn't leave her skin. He trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck.

His hands were everywhere…running down the back of her neck, to the small of her back.

When he softly moved his hands up her sides, he just barely brushed the outside of her breasts and she gasped.

His lips found their way to where the collar of the shirt teased him- stopped him. He grabbed at it. Moving it down an inch- two…

He sighed and pulled away. Moving his hair from his eyes- he looked at her and licked his lips seductively. She moved in again, to feel those lips with hers, but he looked down.

"Y- you should go to bed now Bella…" he looked back up to her and smiled.

Without thinking, she nodded and made her way up the stairs.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I am so stupid! I shouldn't be doing this…but…I want to…

I ran up to my room and closed the door. Everywhere I looked were things that belonged to Alice.

Really…this was her room… I couldn't keep anything I wanted. I walked over to the stereo and blasted music. That always calmed me down….

**_Bella's POV_**

**__**

I couldn't go to bed with everything that just happened. I walked over to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

My face was flushed and my lips were slightly swollen. I closed my eyes tight and grabbed hold of the counter.

After a few minutes of thinking I heard music coming from Jasper's room, and… I knew what I was going to do.

I washed my face and took a few calming breaths before I walked over to his room.

I know I shouldn't…

I knocked….

And when he opened the door and I looked into those topaz eyes, all thought was gone. I didn't care if I was wrong…I wanted him…I needed him.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his room- kicking the door closed behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was lying on his bed…he was on top of me…this was my heaven.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to mine.

The kiss started off slow…and then the urgency grew. His hands found the bottom of my shirt and he slowly pulled it up – while running his strong hands along my figure.

I sat up just a little so it could fully come off. His breathing got heavier as he stared down at me. He kissed me again, playing with my tongue.

He softly sucked my neck- making my breath ragged, as his hands undid the button on my jeans. He pulled away so he could take them off.

When he made his way back up to me, his hands trailed up my legs with him, until he reached where my underwear stopped him.

But before he could do anything else, I flipped us over so that I was straddling _his_ waist. I took off his tightly fitted shirt with haste and my hands explored his body.

I put my hands on his chest as I leaned down and licked from where his pant line was- to his neck. He was whimpering and tossing his head from side to side. When I reached his neck I had the most brilliant idea.

I bit down on it…his breathing stopped suddenly and then he started moaning loudly as he gripped the sheets in his hands.

I felt the hardness in his jeans on my leg. I took them off as fast as I could and then went back to kissing him.

He then turned us over…he was so close that I instinctively thrust my hips up. He moaned again and his head rolled back…I loved that I had these effects on him.

I pushed up a little so that he could take off my bra. Once he had taken it off and thrown it across the room, he started sucking the left, while rubbing the other with his hand. Now it was my turn to toss my head from side to side and moan with the feeling.

Finally the wait was just too unbearable. With his vampire speed he discarded the rest of our clothing and he looked into my eyes.

"Bella…are you sure?"

I smiled up at him. It felt so good lying here with him. I felt like a totally different person when he looked at me like that.

"Yes."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

And then I was over come by a feeling so new and so unbelievably wonderful. A feeling that I've shared with no one…until now, with Jasper.

I smiled at the thought as I lie in Jasper's arms, with his body against mine. That new experience was something I would never forget. I felt the love radiating off of him as he tightened his grip around my waist.

"You should really sleep now, Bella." He laughed. His voice was like an angels'…even when his lips on my shoulder muffled it.

I smiled in contentment and turned towards him. I ran my hands through his hair and then snuggled myself in his chest.

"I love you Jasper"

"I love you too, my Bella."

And then I fell into a peaceful sleep. Dreaming about the two of us and wishing that time would stop and we could stay in this moment forever.

* * *

**AN:So there it is. Hope you like it. If you have any suggestions about what should happen next that would be awesome because I'm kind of stuck. LOL. Okay anyway review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN : this was just a short chapter i did beacuse i was bored. **_

_

* * *

_

_recap:_

"I love you Jasper"

"I love you too, my Bella."

And then I fell into a peaceful sleep. Dreaming about the two of us and wishing that time would stop and we could stay in this moment forever.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was cold. That's about all I knew. Because when I looked around…I saw nothing. White mist surrounded me so that I couldn't even see my feet. It was just…cold. Wind was making my hair flail around my face- blinding me.

And then I heard their screams.

The mist subsided, and I was dealt with a heart breaking decision.

I was standing on a cliff, in the middle of nowhere. The mist might have thinned but it was still hard to see. I walked till my toes dangled off the bottomless pit.

"Bella!"

It was Edward. I turned and saw him, hanging on for dear life to the side of the cliff- but he was slipping.

I was about to turn to him when I heard Jasper's yell. They were both about 30 feet apart, and slipping.

Who was I going to help?

"Bella! Help me _please!_" Jasper's yell rang through the air.

I closed my eyes to fight back the tears.

"Bella…I-I'm slipping!" the sound of rock crumbling broke my trance.

Edward was left one hand on the side of the cliff, and one tying to grab a hold of my hand. I chose to _save _him.

Once he was safely on solid ground he grabbed me in his arms.

The wind suddenly got colder. I looked over Edward's shoulder and saw Jasper's pained face.

And then…his hands slipped.

"Bella, I Lo- " Jasper's final words were cut short by the deafening screeching of the wind.

Edward tried to pull my closer, but I pushed him back. He looked into my watery eyes with a look of confusion.

I bit my lip head down and shut my eyes closed tight.

"I'm so sorry Edward." was the last thing I said before I jumped off the cliff.

I may have saved Edward. But I-I couldn't _live_ without Jasper.

………………………………………………………………………

I woke up with a gasp. My eyes were watery and morning light shone through the window.

"Bella, are you all right?" Jasper came running to my side while putting something on the dresser.

I wiped my eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. Now."

He hugged me close and for the first time I noticed that he was dressed and I was completely naked.

I blushed tremendously and pulled the covers close to me.

He chuckled and gave me a heart-stopping smile.

"So…where were you?" I asked trying to lead my thought away from where they were heading.

There was a sudden breeze and then he was sitting next to me with a tray filled with food.

"I made you breakfast." He said, eyeing the food. "I hope it's edible."

I laughed and hit him playfully. "It looks great, thank you."

He smiled and leaned in.

His kisses were so gentle and full of love. It made me feel all soft and fuzzy.

He pulled back and moved the food. "It's actually kind of hot…I was thinking you probably would want to take a shower first."

"Okay, that actually sounds great." Maybe It would get my mind off that dream.

I was about to get up when…two things happened.

First, I remembered my lack of clothing and two, Jasper's hand stopped me.

He gave me that same heart-breaking smile and slightly tilted his head.

" I was actually wondering if you would let me join you…"

I was shocked but very, very pleased.

"Of course."

He picked me up and led me to the gigantic bathroom. By now I was blushing like crazy but I was strangely content.

Except for this bad feeling in my gut.

What did that dream mean? I knew it was going to bug me for a long time.

But it was _just_ a dream. I mean, they _are_ vampires. They could have saved themselves.

They are stronger than anything I've ever seen. But I still couldn't take my mind off of it.

Sooner or later would I have to make that choice.

And no matter what I choose- someone will end up heart-broken.

* * *

**_AN: okay that was chapter 4. it was kind of short and off topic...but eh, whatever. okay, well now I'm working on chapter 5. so, thank you_**

**_everyone for the reviews! _**

**_Santi911_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: I know that this chapter is really short, sorry. I mostly just wrote it to answer the Alice questions that I've been getting **_

**_I know it doesn't make that much sense...I just kinda made it up as I went along. anyway, hope you like it! _**

_

* * *

_

_recap:_

Sooner or later would I have to make that choice.

And no matter what I choose- someone will end up heart-broken.

………………………………………………………………………

"Bella… what are you thinking so hard about?" I brought my attention to what was happening around me.

Jasper had set me down, taken off his clothes, and prepared the swimming pool sized bathtub- no lie, it was huge!

I smiled and got in, followed by Jasper.

He sat down across from me and smiled. It was a sly evil looking smile that gave me the chills.

Suddenly he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over so that my back was leaning against his chest.

I squealed in surprise but he was too busy laughing to notice my annoyance. He just scared the crap out of me! He could have given me some warning!

I turned to look at him and like a child, I stuck out my tongue. But, to my horror, he leaned in…and licked it!

"EWWW!"

That made him laugh even more.

"Well, then don't stick it out," he said kissing my neck.

I smiled despite myself and snuggled into his chest.

"So…you didn't answer my question."

"And what question would that be?"

"What were you thinking so hard about?"

I stopped. Should I tell him? I decided not to, instead I asked him another question that has been bothering me.

"Has…well, do you think that A-Alice has seen any of this yet?"

I felt him freeze and then tense. He sighed deeply and turned my face so that I was looking at him.

"Is that what you have been worried about?"

I nodded.

"Well, there is no way of knowing for sure…but, I don't think so."

"How do you know?"

"Well, when we are hunting. We give in to our hunger…thirst. We don't let anything distract us…even ourselves- our extra senses, I mean.

Like when I hunt, I don't feel anything…except for the burning in my throat. Besides, why would I want to feel the emotions of the things that I'm killing.

For Alice- it would just take up too much time. She can see lots of things because people make decisions all the time.

So even if she wasn't hunting, she usually just blocks them out."

As confusing as that sounded, I understood, and nodded.

"Is that all, Bells?" I smiled and put my head down on his chest.

"Yes, Jazz."

He chuckled.

"What?!"

"You've never called me that before, it sounds so cute coming from you," He said into my neck.

He laughed again and kissed me lightly on my shoulder. "sexy."

It was my turn to laugh, but it was cut short as his hand ran up my leg.

"Ha Ha," I said sarcastically, while grabbing his hand and bringing it to my mouth. Two could play at this game.

I took each finger in and out of my mouth one by one.

I could tell his eyes were stuck on my mouth and I smiled, and bit one finger playfully.

He finally looked into my eyes, realizing he was caught.

"No fair, Bella."

I laughed and leaned in to kiss him. I reluctantly pulled away. Stupid human breathing!

"So….what's on the agenda for today?"

His sly smile returned and once again, I got the chills.

It _is_ Jasper…it couldn't be that bad…right?

* * *

**_AN: okay that was chapter five! I know it's really, really short…but I thought since I did post three chapters today, that it was okay. I also stopped because…honestly…I don't know what Jasper and Bella are going to do next. I have to think about it because it has to be good…so um, if you have any suggestions, It would help me out a lot_**

…………………………


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: I would have never thought of this, if it wasn't for**_

_**Alwaysgone. Thank you so much! Hope you all like this chapter. **_

………………………………………………………………….

"Jasper, you know I hate surprises! Where are you taking me?"

"Calm down, Bella…or do I have to make you?"

I sighed and leaned my head on the seat- in defeat.

How did this happen anyway?

One minute I'm having a jolly little time eating breakfast in Jasper's lap, and the next, I'm blindfolded and in Emmett's jeep.

This couldn't get any worse…

"Okay, we're here!"

I was about to take the blindfold off, when Jasper's hands stopped me.

"Not yet," he whispered in my ear.

My brows furrowed and I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout.

I was about to complain some more when Jasper caught my bottom lip in his mouth and sucked on it.

The sensation of his lips on mine never ceased to amaze me. I moaned into his mouth. His breathing got heavier and he started to pull back, but I caught him by the collar of his shirt.

"I was just starting to have fun…"

I could feel his smile against my lips.

"Come on, Bella. Don't tempt me. Besides… We'll have plenty of time for that at home."

I reluctantly let him go and reached my arms out.

He helped me get out and set me down on the ground.

"Okay, wait here." I felt a breeze and knew he was gone.

"Yeah, like I can go anywhere…I can't even see," I said under my breath.

In the distance I heard his laugh.

I folded my arms and leaned against the massive jeep.

Seconds later I was being picked up and I was sitting on…something…

And then I could see.

Jasper took off the blindfold and I looked around.

I was on a track…a dirt track? In the distance I could hear running water.

I looked back at where we came… we came in through the forest.

Then I brought my attention back to Jasper.

He smiled and then winked at me. " The big bad wolf once told me that you like to ride."

I looked down…I was on a motorcycle.

………………………………………………………………………

"You sure you know how to ride, Bella?" I went over the steps in my mind.

"YESSSS Jasper…come on, I'll race you to the end of the field!"

He smirked. Stupid over-confident vampire, I thought.

"Sure…if you want to be humiliated that way, then…lets go."

He jumped on his shiny blue motorcycle and turned to me, handing me something.

"Here, put this on. I don't feel like taking a trip to the emergency room today," he teased.

I put on the helmet.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are you _trying_ to stall? All you have to do is _ask_ for a head start Jazz." Hehe take that!

He raised his eyebrow a little, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Alright, enough of the teasing…we'll just have to see who wins." He looked in the distance…thinking. Then, with a full grin on his face, he turned back to me. "Hey…you wanna make a bet?"

My eyes narrowed. "What kind of bet?"

With his smile still in tact, he answered. "If I lose…then I'll do whatever you want for the next three days."

WOW, I thought. That was some prize! I'd kill to win that bet. But that must mean…

A frown took over my features, and I raised one eyebrow.

"Mmhh… and what would happen if I lost, might I ask…?"

His smile widened…if possible. "Well…that's for you to figure out…guess you just have to win then, huh? So…deal or no deal?"

I sighed… On the one hand, if I won, he would have to do _everything and anything_ I told him to. But on the other…well, I have no clue what his intentions are for me.

Screw it! I'm going for it baby! Plus, It's not like we're running or something…then he'd surely win, no doubt about that, but this was riding…they go the same speed and everything. It just depends on who gets there first. Whatever…spur of the moment decision.

"Okay, Jasper…Bets on! Get ready to lose!"

He smiled Crookedly… "Alright, here are the rules… there are none." He laughed. "All you have to do is make it to the end of the field over there…It's pretty far… for you."

I scowled; he just chuckled. "I'll let you start it."

I took in a big breath and nodded.

I could loose a lot. I _have_ to win, no exceptions!

I squinted my eyes, and focused on the "finish line."

I gripped the handle and kicked up the kickstand, getting ready.

I could feel the tension in the air. The bikes were making thunderously loud noises.

This was it…

"GO!"

……………………………………………………………………

_**AN: okay, that was chapter six! Hope you liked it. Sorry for the cliff hanger. LOL. I'll try to update soon. I know it was another short one. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bella's POV**_

"GO!"

With that final word I was off. At first I was ahead. I looked back and saw Jasper Smiling at me from the starting line.

Was he actually going to let me have a head start? I wasn't that bad! I quickly focused on what I was doing.

I don't care…let him feel all mighty and conceited. I was going to win.

I smiled to myself. What would I make him do first? Hmm, so many possibilities… I blushed at where my thoughts were heading.

Not that it really mattered…he could feel my emotions. Which honestly…I would never tell a soul, but…his "ability" made him even better in bed! I giggled.

I stopped thinking and concentrated on the finish line. Only a couple yards to go!!! I was SO going to win this!

I turned my head to look back. He was gone! He was there just a second ago and now he was gone!

I turned my head back around, and there he was. Standing on the side of his bike smiling at me…at the finish line.

I slowed my bike, stopped and got off. I took off my helmet and just stared at him. He winked and walked towards me. I quickly closed the distance; utterly shocked. It wasn't till after his hand held my chin and he closed it that I realized my mouth was open.

"H-how did… I just saw…and then you were… how the heck did you do that!?"

He smiled sheepishly and looked down.

I followed his gaze and looked over the dirt. Instead of tire tracks like there should have been…on his side there were only…

I gasped.

"Cheater!!!"

He looked back up at me, surprised at my outburst.

"YOU CHEATER! You can't do that it's against the rules."

Then he spoke up.

"Ah,ah,ah…now, Bella if I remember correctly there were no rules. Just as long as you got to the finish line first."

I gaped at him.

"But…but you can't just pick up the motorcycle and run! That practically defies the rules of this game!"

He laughed, that beautiful sound ringing in the air. Damn him and his sexy pipes.

I just glared, which didn't do anything but make him laugh even more.

He put an arm around my waist and led me further away from the car and into the forest. I didn't say anything at first. Just laid my head against his cold marble chest and listened to the sound of the running water. It sounded like we were getting closer, and in the distance I saw a spec of bright light breaking through the trees. I started to walk a little faster- anxious, and he let me take the lead.

And then there it was.

It was like a piece of heaven here on earth. To my right was a beautiful little waterfall. It fell into a small lake. It looked lovely, with the sun shining through the circle of trees.

Suddenly I felt Jasper put his arms around me and felt his head on my shoulder. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

All I could do was nod. It truly was a great sight.

I stood there a couple of minutes, perfectly content before Jasper suggested something.

"Want to take a swim?"

………………………………………………………………………

This is how I wish I could spend everyday. Laughing and splashing around; watching the sun shimmer off of Jasper's body.

He looked like a god. His smile that makes my breath stop, his eyes that make my heart skip a beat, and his kisses that make me lose focus and shatters my concentration.

And he was mine… well, for three more days. I don't know how I'd live without him.

"What's the matter Bells?"

I looked into his golden eyes that looked so sad.

We were standing in water that went to my neckline and Jasper held me around the waist. I sighed.

"Nothing. Really."

He smiled wryly.

"Don't try to lie Bella," he laughed. " I know what your feeling."

I looked down.

How could I tell him? I was going to miss him…I loved him. I didn't want to leave him!

As if reading my mind, he gently grabbed my chin till I met his gaze.

"I love you with all my heart, Bella. I know it's going to be really hard, but," he sighed. "Let's just try not to think about it."

Okay… don't think about it… I could do that… right?

I smiled…oh yeah, I can think of a way to get both of our minds off of this.

I quickly jumped up and wrapped my legs around his hips and locked my arms behind his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

It started off slow and passionate, but when his tongue met mine and I moaned in his mouth, it got faster and urgent.

I felt his arms holding me up and then felt his hand squeeze my butt.

I gasped into his mouth and I felt him smile. I pulled back so I could breath while he made his way down my neck and I ran my fingers through his flawless beautiful hair.

He sucked on my neck and my head rolled back, exposing more. He chuckled, making his cold breath tickle me.

He pulled away and looked at me with hungry eyes- not ones to frighten me, no, more like a look that made the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

He licked his lips before smiling slyly.

"Let's head back home. Besides, you lost the bet remember."

My eyes got wide. How could I have forgotten already?

"Oh, yeah…and what exactly do I have to do?"

He lifted one eyebrow and smirked.

"You'll see."

Once we got our clothes back on and Jasper put the motorcycles back in the jeep, we went back home. I hadn't noticed how long we'd been there. It wasn't exactly late, but the sun was gone and hidden behind fierce looking clouds and it just started to rain.

The ride home was quiet. Jasper held my hand as he drove- our fingers intertwined lying in between us.

Once we were in front of the Cullen's house I didn't even have time to take off my seat belt before Jasper was there grabbing me and carrying me inside.

He brought me all the way upstairs to Edward's room and set me on the bed. Once I was sitting he put his hands an either side of my legs and leaned in so that his nose touched mine. My breathing stopped completely as I looked into his eyes.

He smiled. "I'm going to go get washed up…if you're hungry we still have some pizza," he chuckled, probably remembering. "I'll be in my room if you need anything but I won't be long." With that, he gave me a quick kiss and walked off.

I sighed heavily and fell back on the bed. It was crazy, the effects he had on me.

I decided get washed up too. I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the water.

The shower was hot and helped me relax. Once I was done I turned the water off and got out. I got out and noticed something on the door that wasn't there before.

It was a silky black nightgown. It was lacy and so short it barley reached mid thigh. I blushed immensely as I stared it down. He must have put that there before we left.

I put it on, feeling completely exposed, but I guess it didn't matter…he already saw everything. I got a brush and combed through my tangled hair.

Once I was done I went over to the mirror and gasped. I was…pretty. The girl in the mirror couldn't possibly be me. She had a light blush and silky looking shiny hair. The dress was fitted perfectly for her and brought out her curves just right.

After taking a couple double takes, I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door…

Their he was, laying with his hands behind his head eyes closed. I could hear some music playing on the stereo.

He heard me and sat up. Once he saw me he froze.

I heard him take a deep intake of air, as he looked me up and down.

"Hey, Jazz," I said quietly.

He recovered fast and blinked a couple of times. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Sooo," I said walking towards him. "I lost the bet… what do you get out of it?"

His smile turned into a smirk.

"Well, it's actually quite similar to what I would have had to go through…you are _all_ mine for the next three days… no exceptions."

I swallowed. "And the first thing I have to do is...?"

He sat back, leaned against the beds head bored and said the one word I was not expecting and utterly terrified of. The mere word made my face turn red in embarrassment.

"Strip."

You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

**_AN: okay everyone that was chapter 7! hoped you all liked it! i want to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts. ONE MORE TO 50!!! you guys rock! i made this one longer...as promised and I'll try to update soon! _**

**_Santi911_**


	8. Lemon

_Disclaimer: not mine._

_**AN: Hope you all like this chapter.**_

_**WARNING: LEMON**__ – sorry if its not that good… I suck at lemons _

* * *

"STRIP?!?! Y-you're kidding…right?" 

His smile widened and he crossed his legs.

"Nope," he replied, popping the "p".

He must have sensed my sudden distress because he sat up and furrowed his beautiful brows.

"What's the matter, Bells? I mean, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on… why are you so self-conscious?"

His words caused a blush to come to my cheeks.

I sighed overdramatically and walked over to the radio. Might as well get this over with. I felt his eyes on my exposed back as I looked through the music.

I decided I was going to dance to "Closer" by Nine-inch nails.

I put it in and pressed play.

Almost immediately I felt the electricity in the air.

I walked to the middle of the room and swayed my hips to the music.

But...being me... I fell. Luckily, I caught myself and acted it out, by dipping down and slowly coming back up, letting my hand run along my body. I slowly undid the strings keeping the small dress on, and slowly letting it drop to the floor, all the while looking Jasper straight in the eyes. He looked at me and I saw pure love and lust in his…Blue eyes?

They hadn't ever looked like that before.

I made my way over to him and kneeled. Putting my legs on either side of his, and holding onto the headboard behind him.

I decided it wasn't fair that I was only in a lingerie bra and panties and he was fully clothed. I slowly undid the buttons of his shirt while still swaying to the music. His breathing was hard as he grabbed me by the waist. He leaned forward and started sucking on my neck.

The feeling was overwhelming and I rolled my head back of expose more of my neck. I loved the way he made me feel. I had to taste him so I pulled back and brought his lips to mine. I felt his ice-cold tongue run along my lips, begging for entrance. I complied, rolling my tongue with his, enjoying the sensations.

I pulled back for air and looked him in the eyes again.

"Jazz…your eyes…they're blue…" I was so confused. I had never seen him like this before. They were beautiful…mesmerizing. They were a deep turquoise looking color, with a hit of green.

He smiled and kissed me again.

"You have that effect on me, love." He said, while putting a hand through my dark brown hair.

I smiled and returned to what I was doing…taking off his shirt. Once it was fully off I ran my hands all along his muscular chest. He was a god. And yet, he was here, with me.

As if reading my thoughts he took my face in his hands.

"Don't ever doubt yourself, Bella."

I nodded. And my hands, having their own accord, found their way to his pants zipper.

I slowly undid the button and zipper. I heard a little growl escape his perfect lips. With a little of his help, I got them fully off.

He pulled my mouth back to his and I felt his cold strong arms make their ways up my back until they got to my bra strap. He took it off with ease and slid it down my arms. He pushed me back and got on top. I felt cold kisses flow from my neck to my chest. He went further down dipped his tongue into my navel, earning a moan from me.

"Oh, Jasper. I love you."

I felt his smile on my skin as he licked my leg. I pulled his lips back to mine and turned us over so that I was on top. I felt his erection on my stomach and licked my way down his body till I got there.

I put my fingers under the elastic of his boxers and heard him whimper. I pulled them down and grabbed his member. Making him moan loudly. I pumped and took it in my mouth, while he tossed and moaned my name. Once he came I took up his juices and went back to his lonely lips. He kissed me, deep and passionate, as if he wanted to devour me. He flipped us over so he was back on top and took off the last of my clothing- underwear, with haste. He spread my legs and my breathing stopped. He smiled up at me and then entered a finger in me. The feeling was overwhelming and I moaned with the feeling. If that wasn't enough, he entered a second finger and spread them apart. He started rubbing and making the motion of sex until I came. He bent down and sucked me up, before positioning himself at my entrance.

"I love you."

I smiled and touched his cheek.

"I love you too."

This time, I didn't feel anything but pure bliss and pleasure. No pain, just love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up, beautiful," Jasper whispered in my ear. I felt his hand rubbing soothing circles on my stomach and cold sweet kisses running along my jaw and down my neck. I could most certainly get used to this.

I laughed a little and turned to kiss him.

"Morning, Jazz."

"Good morning to you too," he replied as he pushed back the covers, sat on the side of the bed and found his boxers and pants. I watched the muscles in his back as he pulled up his zipper. I got up behind him and grabbed him around the waist, pressing my breasts to his cold back. He growled playfully and turned around, picking me up and pinning me to the wall.

"Let me help you get dressed," he said. I nodded, trying not to get lost in his beautiful topaz eyes.

Once he had my clothes on- half an hour later- because he kept his hand on me much longer than needed (which I didn't mind in the least)- he tricked me into going out to breakfast.

"Where do you want to go babe."

"I don't care, you choose."

He turned to me and smiled with his teeth.

"You lost the bet, you choose," he teased.

Ugh!!!

"Fine." I looked around and the first thing I saw was an

I-Hop.

"Um, let's go there," I suggested.

He found a spot and was at my door before I got my seat belt off.

It was pretty empty inside, only a couple people were there.

Suddenly a girl came up to us, well, to Jasper and smiled enthusiastically.

"Can I help you find a seat sir?"

It didn't take mind reading to know what she was thinking.

I don't know what Jasper was thinking but he was smirking and trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, somewhere secluded, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow and gave me a dirty looking glance.

"Sure thing. Follow me."

We followed behind, while she swayed her hips overdramatically.

"Slut," I muttered, once we got to the table. She didn't hear me. But of coarse Jasper did. He gave me a side ways glace and a breath-taking smile.

"The waiter will be here shortly," she said before departing.

I finally let my guard down and slouched back into the seat.

I sighed and looked at Jasper. He was smiling. He leaned forward, elbows on the counter and raised an eyebrow.

"Your jealous," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward too.

"How can I not be, when every girl is after you. It's like they don't even see that I'm here."

He chuckled. "You're cute when you're jealous. Really though Bella, you should know that there's no competition. My heart belongs to you."

I blushed and looked down.

He lifted my chin with his finger till I caught his eye.

Jasper smiled one of those heart-stopping smiles and started leaning in. I was about to lean in too, when he suddenly let go of me and leaned back, far into his seat.

"What is it," I asked. What made him back away.

His eyes narrowed.

"I think I hear-"

"Well, well, well. Never thought I'd see this. Hey, Bella!"

I looked up and forced a smile.

"Oh…hey, Mike."

* * *

_**AN: okay, I have a question. Am the only loser that goes on YouTube and watches fake trailers for Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse? LoL. Totally random question, I know. I'm just kind of hyper.**_

_**Anyway, back on subject. Hope you all like this chapter, I did. I'll try to update soon. I've just been majorly sick this whole week! By the way, thnk you everyone for the reviews! I know I've said it before but you guys are awesome!!!**_


	9. Authors Note!

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, I know you must hate Authors Notes, but this is important.**

**Alright, here it goes.**

**First I'd like to say that I'm really, really sorry that I haven't been updating lately. **

**Finals are coming up and I have to study like crazy or else my mom will kill me. hehe.**

**I'll try my best to update but I can't promise that it will be any time soon. **

**I just didn't want anyone to think I abandoned the story because I DIDN'T, I'm just totaly busy.**

**Anyway. A BIG Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! You're amazing. Even you silent readers!**

**Yup, that's pretty much it. **

**SO, Bye!**

**Santi911/ Claire**


	10. electric

Sorry about the wait guys. Things have been hectic around here.

anyway, this chapter kind of goes by fast. especially in the beggining.

Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews everybody! you're all amazing!!!

* * *

I looked up and forced a smile.

"Oh…hey, Mike."

UGH! Of course!

Of all the people that could come and ruin my moment with Jasper, it HAS to be Mike!

Life really does hate me.

"I'm surprised to see you here Bella…with…Jasper was it?" Mike asked, with his head cocked to the side, while looking like a complete moron.

Jasper, who was now seeming very focused on reading the Menu, looked up reluctantly and managed a small smile.

"Hello, Mike," He said politely before once again turning back to the menu…as if he needed it!

"Umm, anyway… where's Cullen? You two are always together. Not that it's any of my business, but-"

I cut him off before he could finish.

"You're right Mike, It's NOT any of your business! Why don't you just…"  
I stopped and noticed that he was wearing a blue uniform and holding a note pad.

I was confused for a moment, and then it dawned on me.

"You work here?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, yeah," he smiled sheepishly. "I need to save up for college and stuff."

"Oh, well…" I felt dumb. One minute I was yelling at him and now what?

Thank goodness Jasper decided to intercept just then.

"I want the chocolate chip pancake special with a sprite," he said casually.

I almost felt like laughing. It just looked so weird to see any of the Cullens order food. They always look a little worried.

Mike reluctantly looked away from me and wrote it down.

When he was done, he glanced at me and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

I blushed and ordered too.

When he finally left I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well…that wasn't awkward at all," Jasper whispered sarcastically.

We both started laughing, mostly because of his power than the joke.

Soon after we calmed down Mike came by and put our drinks down but before he left, he looked from Jasper to me with suspicion.

I sighed. I hated having to hide this. But, what was 'this' anyway? I loved Jasper, but how did we get this far so soon? I felt horrible. Edward was only gone a couple days and I was sleeping with his brother! It was all overwhelming me in dark clouds of despair.

Jasper, having the power he does, noticed my mood instantly. I could feel the calm emotions he was forcing at me. But I didn't want them. I wanted to drown in the feeling of what a horrible person I was.

What was going to happen once Edward came back? And what about Jasper and Alice?

I started hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe. We went in way over our heads. This happened all too fast.

I could tell Jasper getting nervous. "Bella. Bella are you okay?"

I wasn't. And he knew.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I managed.

"shhh, It's okay." And suddenly I was being picked up by Jasper, as if I weighed nothing.

We were half way out when Mike bumped into us.

"I got your food," He started, but once he saw my face he stopped. "Bella are you okay?"

Jasper just reached into his pocket and handed him money.

"Keep the change. I'm sorry about this." And then we left.

I could almost feel Mike's stare as Jasper carried me to the car.

Half way home and I was feeling a little better, but not completely.

Jasper sighed and I looked at him in the corner of my eye.

"What was that Bella? Your emotions were going haywire in there. What did I do to make you feel so miserable?" He looked truly confused and very sad.

That just made me feel worse.

"Jasper, you did absolutely NOTHING wrong! It's me who I'm disgusted with,"

My voice broke and I looked out the window to see that we were now home and it was raining.

He let go of the wheel and turned in the seat so that we were now looking at each other.

"And what is it that you think you did wrong Bella? Because I can come up with nothing. You're perfect."

I laughed a shaky breath that came out sounding strangled.

"If you think I'm perfect, then you're truly delusional." I couldn't breathe anymore, I had to get some air.

I quickly undid my seat belt and opened my door, but in my haste I tripped on my way out. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the floor, but it never came.

Two strong arms embraced me from behind lovingly.

Jasper stood me straight and looked me in the eye.

"What are you talking about Bella," He asked, ignoring the fact that we were getting soaked in the rain.

"Jasper, how did we let it get this far? What are we going to do when they get back in a couple of days? Pretend this never happened!? We didn't think this through!"

I let the tears overflow and slide down my cheeks.

Jasper's head was down and his eyes were closed shut.

It was a second before he took an unneeded breath and looked up. The rain poring down his face made him look like, he too, was crying. And despite the sadness in his bright topaz eyes, he never looked more beautiful.

"I know that Bella! Okay, I already know! It's going to kill me every time he touches you. Knowing that I CAN'T. I've already thought of all of that. And…yes, I do think we should just forget it…well, that's what I'm trying to tell myself at least. It'd be a lot easier, that way we don't break their hearts too. But I'm having a really hard time…"

I closed my eyes tight and wished that I'd wake up from this dream soon. How could I hurt this much? It felt like my heart was tearing apart at the seams.

It felt like the world was spinning and any second I might fall.

How did this happen? I kept asking myself.

Was this meant to be? Were WE meant to be?

He must have been thinking the same thing, because right then, Jasper took my by the shoulders and made me look at him.

"How do you feel about me Bella?" There was something about the way that he asked me that made my knees weak.

I looked up at him. The rain making me blink repeatedly.

I shook my head.

"I don't know how I feel about anything anymore."

Jasper searched my eyes. I felt like he could see right into me.

Then he managed a small smile.

"I Do," He said, before his lips came crashing down on mine.

I almost got knocked down by the impact. I soon recovered and kissed him back with as much passion as I could muster. We both put our hearts and souls in that kiss. It seemed to last forever, and I wanted to stay in that moment forever.

I could feel different emotions flying around in the air. Our love for each other was electrifying.

I felt him lift me onto the hood of the car as we continued to kiss. I was soon in serious need of air so he stopped and leaned his forehead against mine.

We were both panting hard.

"I love you Bella."

I smiled. "I love you too Jasper. So much."

He wrapped his strong arms around me and held me close to him, as If I were going to disappear any second.

We pulled back once more to kiss.

Our lips weren't even an inch apart when the phone rang.

He looked confused as he reached into his pocket for the phone.

He looked at the ID even though we both knew who it was.

His eyes seemed to show a thousand different emotions as he looked me in the eye.

"It's Alice."

* * *

**So, how is everyone? lol**

OH!!! what do you guys think of the cast for the movie? MAN OH MAN Have you Seen Jasper's hair? lol. It looks pretty funky.

I think they did okay on the most part though.

**PS. Don't forget to review!**

**Love ya,**

**santi911/ Claire**


	11. Forever and Always

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! You all make me so HAPPY! I'm sorry if I can't reply to all of them. Just know that I'll try to update soon.**

**okay, well enjoy the chap :)**_

* * *

_

Recap: 

He looked at the ID even though we both knew who it was.

His eyes seemed to show a thousand different emotions as he looked me in the eye.

"It's Alice."

_**JASPER'S POV**_

I knew this was going to happen sooner or later…but I never thought it would be SO soon. I couldn't help but freak out a little. Had she seen? Does she know?

I put the phone to my ear. One way to find out.

"Jasper?" She knew it was me, but she still asked.

I smiled a little. I had missed her bell like voice.

I looked up to see Bella with a confused expression. Probably because I was smiling.

"Hey, Babe. Is something the matter," I asked. Trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Well, yes and no. We are all fine. But, while we were hunting, Carlisle came across a stranded hiker. He is pretty badly hurt and needs to go to a hospital.

Carlisle and Esme were going to bring him alone, but we all decided that we should just head home too."

I stopped breathing.

They were coming back? They couldn't be. It was all going very, very wrong.

"Jasper?"

I shut my eyes and looked down; the phone still at my ear.

"What was that, Alice?"

"We're coming home early. You're fine with that…right?" Her voice was harsh. She sounded accusing.

She knew. She had to.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, sounding innocent.

"Oh, I don't know. Just thought I'd ask… I'll see you soon okay, hon?"

"See you soon," I replied.

"I love you."

I love you too, Alice. Bye." And I hung up.

_**BELLA'S POV**_

The raining hadn't completely stopped, but it was now a light sprinkling.

It was a couple of minutes before Jasper looked up.

At first he just stood there, head down, with his blond hair covering his beautiful face.

When he finally did look up. I felt my heart swell and explode. He looked miserable. I saw so many things in his eyes. But there was one distinct one that made die a little inside. Defeat.

"There coming home, Bella. They'll be home by morning."

And with that, he walked away. Slowly, even for a human, he walked away from me and went into the house.

I stood there, shocked.

I could hardly breathe. This couldn't be happening. Did she know? Is that why they were coming home early? What about Edward?

I flinched. It hurt to think his name. Knowing that if he found out, it would kill him.

I took a big; much needed breath and ran into the house.

Without tripping, I might add. I would totally be celebrating…but this was NOT the right time.

I ran into the house and up the stairs. I only stopped once I got to his room.

But that was mainly because of what I walked in on. Jasper was getting dressed.

His back was to me, and he was wearing no shirt. The muscles in his back rippling as he pulled up his pants. The sound of his zipper brought me back to life.

I inhaled deeply and then immediately blushed. I'm sure he knew I was there, but now it was completely obvious how bad I was at sneaking up on people.

He sighed and turned around. I felt completely exposed. I suppose I should have gotten dressed as well. The rain left my clothes clinging to my body, and it didn't help that I was wearing light colored clothing.

He seemed to swallow as his eyes took me in.

I could faintly see a deep blue color in his eyes.

"Bella," He started, but was cut off by my lips on his.

He didn't hesitate as he kissed me back, carrying me gently to the bed as he laid on top of me, careful to hold up most of his weight, but enough that I could still feel his body cover all of me. Every indent, every curve.

I had to break the kiss to breathe, but he never left my skin.

He kissed his way down to my neck softly.

"I can't let you go, Jasper. I can't let you leave me…or forget me."

He let out a little sob and came back to kiss me on the lips once more.

"Never. I will NEVER forget you Bella. This isn't the end, so don't believe that. I love you."

He grabbed the end of my shirt and slowly slid it up over my head. I'm sure everyone could hear my heart misbehave as his hands roamed over my body.

I tried not to dwell on the fact that this may be the last time we would be together for a long time.

But I couldn't help when it slipped into my thoughts.

Jasper knew too. And he would push a wave of love and serenity around us.

I soon forgot everything and just focused on trying to breathe as Jasper kissed along my body.

He laughed as I fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. But I eventually did it!

As he slowly slid into me, my hand flew and hit the remote to his stereo; turning it on. The song however, surprised me.

"I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
that I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours"

He chuckled. "Very fitting."

I managed a laugh of my own, before I pulled him in for another kiss.

** XO**

I lay my head on top of Jasper's chest and sighed in content.

This was our last night before they came and we made it count. I felt all bubbly inside as I remembered how gentle and loving Jasper was tonight.

"Bella, you should probably get ready for bed."

I nodded and got up to go to the shower.

When I got to the door, I turned to Jasper and smiled.

"Will you join me?"

He laughed, and suddenly I was standing in the shower in the arms of Jasper.

"Well, that was fast," I commented. He just laughed again and kissed my neck.

At first, I just stood with my back to him as he put soap on his hand and started to wash me. But once he got to my chest and started to message me, I couldn't hold back my moans. I felt him smile against my neck as he kissed me.

I turned and did the same to him...on his crotch. He moaned louder than ever before, and when I was done, he was panting hard shallow breathes.

It continued on like that for a while. Him teasing me and me getting him back even worse.

We stayed in the shower till I could hardly keep my eyes open anymore. I'm pretty sure that I was under Jasper's influence though…I could have stayed up ALL night.

He lifted me up in his arms and carried me to Edward's room where he changed me and I tried not to hyperventilate.

"Breathe Bella," he whispered as he pulled up my pants, while traveling his hands along my legs and keeping them there longer than necessary.

After he put me in bed and lifted the covers over me he started to walk away.

I grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me Jasper. Not yet," I begged in a small voice.

"Of course not." He sat next to me and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

The last thing I remember was hearing him say was "Forever." Before I drifted off into the darkness.

** XO**

I woke up to what little sun Forks, Washington had and felt an arm holding me from behind around my waist.

I smiled to myself and turned toward him.

But it wasn't who I thought it was. I wanted to smack myself for forgetting.

I turned to see Edward's topaz eyes staring into mine.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed my forehead, that not to long ago was kissed by Jasper.

"Good Morning, Love. Miss me?"

* * *

**Hey, Everyone! I'm back!**

**Okay, the song is called "My Heart" by Paramore.**

**I hoped everyone liked the chapter. Don't worry, this is a Bella & Jasper story, so they will be back together soon.**

**Review! It makes me write faster **

**santi911/ Claire**


	12. Falling For You

**Hey, Guys I'm back again!!!**

**I tried to update faster this time so you don't have to wait for the weekend :)**

**thank you everyone for the reviews! I 3 you all! **

**Diclaimer: not mine... :P**

**Okay, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"E-Edward?" How could I have forgotten already? I felt foolish for expecting _him_ to be there.

Thank GOD I was the only one whose mind Edward could not read.

He smiled his heart breaking smile once more, before kissing me on the cheek.

"You sound surprised," he laughed.

I laughed along with him, hoping he wouldn't catch my lie.

"No, just relieved. I thought I was still dreaming." I had become exceptionally good at lying. I was pleasantly surprised.

"So," I said, changing the subject altogether. "What brought you back so early?" I had just realized that Jasper never told me.

He perched up on his elbow and rested his head on his hand before continuing.

"Carlisle came upon an injured hiker while hunting. Thank god it wasn't anyone else who found him. In our hunting state, who knows what one of us could have done? Carlisle's always been more civilized though."

He showed much respect for his "father", that was for sure.

I managed a smile and he continued. "So, we all decided that we'd cut the trip short and come home."

I nodded and once again changed the subject.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?"

He seemed to ponder on the question for an instant before inspiration struck.

"Well," he started. "We can go to the meadow. We haven't been there for a while."

I jumped at the idea. I wasn't sure if I was ready to see Alice and Jasper together just yet.

"It sounds perfect Edward." Every time I said his name I got hit with another wave of sadness.

"Excellent. Get ready…I have to go do something."

He was about to leave, but I wasn't about to let him get away with that.

"Do what exactly," I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he complied with a smile.

And with that he was gone. I took a deep breath, and tried to sort everything out. He was back…they were all back. What now?

I let a few tears escape me as I stumbled out of bed. I should be happy… I should, but I _wasn't._

I got dressed in a simple blue V-neck shirt and some snug jeans that Alice bought me.

I wiped my tears and grabbed my black zip-up jacket on my way out. It was chilly outside and I was already suspecting that I was getting a cold after yesterdays' events.

I sighed. Just thinking about it made a heat course through my body.

I was halfway down the stairs when it happened.

I tripped –as usual- over my own two feet.

I was inches from the ground when I felt two familiar arms encircle my waist.

Jasper stood me up straight and reluctantly let go.

The pain and joy I felt must have affected him too because I could clearly see it in his eyes.

I was about to thank him, when-

"Bella?"

In instant Edward was at my side.

"Are you okay? I was just talking to-"

"Edward! I'm fine really. Besides, Jasper caught me," I tried to pry my eyes off of Jasper's and look at Edward, who now had an eyebrow raised and was eyeing Jasper suspiciously.

I turned my head to smile up at him as he too, tore his questioning eyes off of Jasper's to smile unconvincingly at me. I could only imagine what he was thinking, or rather, what Jasper was thinking to make Edward so confused.

He unthinkingly snaked his arms around my waist and Jasper's eyes seemed to darken.

I was about to break the awkward silence and try, again to say thank you when-

"Bella! Oh, guess what?!?! Esme talked to Charlie and convinced him to let you stay for another week since it's Spring Break! And do you know what that means???"

I did, but I hoped I was wrong…

"SHOPPING!!!!" she squealed while jumping up and down.

"ALICE," I whined. I really didn't feel like shopping. I never did.

"Oh, come on Bella! You need a new spring wardrobe," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Don't worry. Edward, Jasper, and I'll be there," She said, as if it made everything better.

I rolled my eyes and then noticed her small arms grab Jasper around the waist.

I'm surprised that _everybody_ _couldn't _feel the jealousy radiating off of me.

Jasper sure did. I looked up to see his mouth in a tight line. I also noticed his arm make their way around Alice's waist.

This was _way_ more then I could endure.

"Emmett and Rosalie," I asked, trying to get my mind off of Alice and Jasper.

She sighed. "They're leaving town for Spring Break today."

"Alice-" Edward started to say something, when Alice suddenly got very still – having a vision probably.

It only lasted a second before she started complaining.

"Oh, not you too Edward! You have to co-"

"I already told Carlisle, Alice."

He must have seen my confused expression, so he filled me in on what Alice had a vision about.

"I won't be able to come tomorrow. Carlisle asked if I could go to work with him to work. He didn't tell me why exactly, just that it was important."

Alice sighed. "Fine. You'll just miss out on all the fun then." She stated.

Edward chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure I'll survive."

"So," Edward whispered, turning to me. "shall we get going?"

Alice and Jasper started walking _slowly_ up the stairs, saying things to fast for my human ears to catch.

I knew I should get going, and Edward was lightly pulling me along, but I _had_ to hear his voice.

"Jasper," I called.

He turned around and acted surprised.

"Yes, Bella?"

My stomach filled with butterflies at the sound of his sweet voice.

"Thank you…for catching me I mean," I blushed.

His eyes gained a sparkle as he smiled back. I hoped no one else noticed the little episode we were having.

"Anytime, Bella."

And then he and Alice headed back upstairs.

Edward's brown pulled together, confused, as we made out way outside.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"It's Jasper. Alice said he's been acting weird lately…and he was blocking his thoughts from me. I think something's wrong."

I looked away, trying to make my heart behave. I couldn't have it spoiling everything.

"I'm sure everything's fine. You're probably just overreacting.

"Yes," he said, unconvinced. "Maybe."

He flung me over onto his back and I held on for dear life as he ran full speed to our meadow.

I could feel Edward's tense body beneath mine and was more than a little scared as to what he was thinking.

"We're here."

I looked around and we were in the beautiful meadow once again.

I slid down Edward's back and went to sit down.

It wasn't entirely sunny, but Edward still sparkled with what little sun shown through the clouds.

I sat there and watched as he began to unbutton his shirt and toss it aside, revealing his perfectly flat, muscular stomach.

I couldn't help but compare it to Jasper's flawless body. They looked completely different.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?"

He looked truly confused, but I could still see a hint of a smile playing on the edge of his lips.

I blushed and looked away. I hadn't even realized he saw me, but then again, Edward's eyes caught everything…and that was a very bad thing.

"Oh. I was just wondering what you were thinking," I lied. Hopefully he didn't notice that.

"Oh, really?" He smirked.

I looked away and nodded; patting the spot next to me for him to sit.

He sat down and looked me in the eyes.

"Well, I was just wondering… What did you and Jasper do while we were gone?"

* * *

**There you go guys!!!**

**I want to thank everyone again for the reviews!!!**

**you Guys rock!**

**Okay. I would like for all of you to vote on something.**

**1. Edward and Alice get together.**

**OR**

**2. Edward and Alice just stay alone. **

**It's a relly hard choice for me so I would very much appreciate it if you would leave your opinion!**

**PS Don't forget to review!!!!! I told you it helps me write faster :)**


	13. Authors Note

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE. IMPORTANT!_**

**__**

**I've had some comments on my writing about some of the scenes in the book and how it sounding familiar.**

**I went back and realized that I forgot to give credit to those books that I've gotten ideas out of...sorry.**

**So, this is for forgetting to do it before. **

**I would like to give credit to**

**Morganville Vampires-which is a great book! You should read it!**

**That's abou it :)**

**anyway, sorry about the note. I'll try to update soon!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, you guys make me really happy!**

**santi911/ Claire**


	14. Vindicated

**Hi, everyone!**

**Thanks for reviewing, you amazing people!**

**This chapter is of Jasper's point of view for the last chapter.**

**Oh, and thank you for giving me your opinion for A/E, It helped me a lot. I'm not telling you what's going to happen though, so you'll have to read and find out!**

**The Song Is called "Vindicated" By Dashboard Confessional... you should listen, it's good **

**Alright, well, enjoy! and don't forget to review!**

_**Diclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**_

JASPER'S POV 

Bella asleep. It was the most beautiful thing to watch…_she_ was the most beautiful thing to watch. As her chest rose and fell with every breath she took.

She had a small smile on her full lips and she sighed.

I wonder what she's dreaming about…or _who._

I kissed her forehead and was about to leave her to dream when she talked…well, more like moaned.

"Jasper," she moaned again.

My eyes went wide. I couldn't have heard her right…did she say my name?

I leaned down a little…listening.

"Mmmhh. Jasper."

Yup. That was definitely my name…

I was debating whether I should leave or not, when she suddenly thrashed around and threw her hand on to my…_lap_…

Her smile seemed to get wider. _Did she know she was doing this?_

"Oh, oh, Jasper."

I tried to swallow, but my throat was dry. Her emotions were drowning me.

I tried to take slow breaths and calm down.

Well…moving was out of the question. Especially with the…condition I was in.

She moaned again, and started moving her hand around.

I closed my eyes tight and I grabbed a handful of the sheets; memories of the last few days flowing back full speed.

I should be able to take control of the situation…I should be able to just alter her emotions, but…oh god. Her hands were soooo warm.

I groaned. This was too much.

I took a one more much needed breath and practically flew out of the room.

Once I got to my room I closed the door and leaned against it.

I looked down at my still fully erect member…

I was in serious need of a cold shower.

As I walked past the mirror in the bathroom I noticed that my eyes were a deep blue…the color they used to be when I was a human. I smiled. It amazed me how much Bella has changed me. We were truly meant to be together. We had to be…this has never happened with Alice.

I started the shower on and turned on my stereo.

I got undressed slowly and got in the shower; letting the water run over my face as the song "Vindicated" filled the room.

I closed my eyes tightly. Even in a different room, I couldn't escape Bella's emotions.

I leaned my back against the shower wall and tilted my head back.

"_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye_

_And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated _

_[Chorus__  
I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_" 

Images of Bella's face flew past my closed eye lids like a move.

How could I let her go? How could I possibly handle being around Edward while he touches her…kisses her?

I bit my lip and moaned as another wave of lust hit me.

My hands, having a mind of their own, traveled south and hit the place I wanted _her_ so badly to touch.

"_And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself _

So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that" 

I moved my hand back and forth. Teasing myself…torturing myself. Just thinking of her. Wishing I could have her. Now and forever.

"_So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away"_

I let a sob out and fell against the wall.

I don't know how long I sat there with my head on my knees and arms holding together my broken, non-beating heart.

I looked up and noticed it getting a little lighter outside.

I had to get out and look normal for my family. I couldn't lose them too.

I hurried out and got ready for a long day of pure torture…at least no one else could feel my emotions. They wouldn't survive…I didn't know if _I_ could.

Right as I was about to leave my room I heard the cars pull up.

_Great,_ I thought, preparing to block my thoughts.

I looked in the mirror and plastered on a smile good enough to trick anyone.

I'm not sure that it reached my eyes, but I doubted that anyone would notice.

Seconds later my face was being raided by kisses from the ever so hyper Alice.

"Hi, Babe," I said, as I took her in my arms and sat down on the bed with her on my lap.

"HI!" She smiled brightly. "Did you miss me?"

I chuckled and kissed her neck, secretly wishing it were Bella.

"Of course," I mumbled against her granite skin.

I heard her breathing hitch ever so slightly.

I smirked. "So. Did you miss _me?_"

She laughed, "Yup. Why do you think we came early?"

I kept my face buried in her neck so she couldn't see my eyes sadden at her words.

"So, how did hunting go," I asked. Trying to change the subject.

She seemed to hesitate. "Oh. It was…interesting."

She tried to act calm, but her emotions gave her away.

I pulled back and lifted her chin so she could look at me.

"What's the matter, Alice," I asked, almost scared to know the answer. Had she seen?

She just shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Nothing."

"Alright," I said, letting it go. If she knew…well, she would tell me eventually. I just hoped she didn't know.

I held onto Alice like I used to; rocking back and forth while singing to her every once in a while.

I truly did love her. Just…not like I used to. Maybe this was how it was suppose to be.

I would never know for sure.

We sat there for a while, not talking, just enjoying each others company…lost in thought.

It was about 7:30 when I heard Bella get up. To a vampire, these walls might as well be paper thin. I could hear everything _they_ said.

I could also _feel_ Bella's surprise and disappointment as she woke to find Edward lying next to her.

I'd be lying if I said I _wasn't_ happy about that.

I felt horrible, but it was true.

"Hey, Jazzy," Alice asked, breaking the very long silence.

"Yeah," I replied, looking into her light topaz eyes.

"I'll be back soon okay? I need to go talk to Edward."

I was curious as to what she needed to talk to him about, but I let it go and nodded.

Soon after she danced out of the room, I heard Edward's bedroom door close too.

I was about to go downstairs when Depression hit me like a ton of bricks.

All of it coming from Edward's room. I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair. I wasn't the only one suffering, it seemed.

After a minute, I composed myself and opened the door. I took my time walking down the hall to the stairs. I was about to take my first step when I heard Bella's gasp.

Before I knew what I had done, she was in my arms. I wanted nothing more than to hold her like this forever, but I heard someone coming.

I reluctantly let my angel go and an instant later Edward was taking Bella into his arms.

I couldn't handle watching this. I was just about to walk away, when Alice showed up.

_How fantastic_, I thought sarcastically.

Edward's eyes flashed to mine. I could feel his confusion and got angry.

_Stay out of my head, Edward, _I thought, and wrapped my arm around Alice's waist.

Jealousy started radiating off of Bella immediately. I let my eyes stray to her face and away quickly.

Alice started babbling about another shopping trip.

I was trying desperately trying to get my mind off of Bella.

Alice suddenly got quite still in my arms. She was having a vision.

When she got back to herself, she started yelling at Edward.

When she mentioned that it was just going to be us three, I got quite nervous.

How was I going to handle that? I tried, unsuccessfully to calm myself.

I felt Edward get anxious, wanting to leave probably.

Alice grabbed my hand and started walking with me upstairs.

She must have seen my scared expression. "Oh, Jasper. Don't worry it'll be fun! We'll have to stop by…" I stopped paying attention. Not purposely, but because I heard Bella.

"Jasper?"

Oh, god I had missed her voice.

"Yes, Bella?"

She smiled, and her eyes lit up.

"Thank you…for catching me, I mean."

Her blush was so lovely…mesmerizing.

"Anytime."

Her eyes held a promise. We would be together again. Soon.

Once Alice and I got to our room, she ran and jumped on the bed.

I laughed.

"Soooooo. What did you and Bella do these past couple of days," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I tried to stay clam. Silently thanking god she couldn't feel my nervousness.

"Don't you already know," I replied with a smile.

Her brows seemed to pull together in frustration.

"No…I didn't see anything this time."

I was about to ask why, but got distracted by the feeling of guilt and hurt she was trying to hide.

* * *

**Well, there you have it!**

**I'll udate soon, I promise. **

**On my last author's note, I loved how people commented on how they've read the book too. So I thought It'd be fun to have a recomended book for every update **

**So this chapters book recomendation is Drum Rolls ... "Marked" By PC Cast. Also, the second one to the series, "Betrayed"**

**Those are amazing books, so you should check 'em out!**

**If you have any books that you would recommend me to read, tell me. I love talking about books in general almost as much as talking about Twilight :)**

**Anyway, Don't forget to review!!**

**santi911/ Claire **


	15. ecstasy

**AN:**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! I love you all! I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging on the last couple of chapters...**

**Thanks to those people who help me with ideas -cullenlover1901 and alwaysgone!!! **

**I promise to update soon, but for now, enjoy this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer : not mine.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_BELLA'S POV_**

He sat down and looked me in the eyes.

"Well, I was just wondering… What did you and Jasper do while we were gone?"

I should have known this was coming! Ugh- I was practically asking for it.

I looked away-at the tree tops- for a moment, racking my brain for an excuse…

"Nothing, really," I said, lying back into the grass and closing my eyes. I hoped he didn't want details…I wasn't exactly sure what I'd say.

The wind suddenly picked up and blew my hair around. I felt Edward's cold fingers lightly move a stray hair and tuck it behind my ear, letting his hands wonder to my collar bone.

My breathing picked up just barely and I cracked an eye open to see his smoldering topaz eyes staring into mine.

"Edward…what are you-"

"I missed you this weekend, you know?" He interrupted, while lying down beside me and kissing me on the lips.

I was surprised at first...shocked. Of course I loved Edward, and I couldn't be with Jasper…so I kissed him back. Not with much passion though. Not as much as I did when I was with Jasper.

He surprised me even more when I felt his cold tongue trace my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I accepted. He was very gentle, almost too much, like I was about to break at any unexpected movement.

I felt his hand move down to the hem of my shirt, lifting it up just barely to sneak his hand under and run it over my stomach.

My head tilted back and I moaned. He reacted to the sound and his breathing picked up.

I gasped into his mouth and he moved his lips to my neck.

This was too much. Even though I wasn't with Jasper, I couldn't do this to him.

I tried to find my voice. "Edward," I gasped.

"Mmmhhm," He breathed, as His tongue found a sensitive spot on the crook of my neck.

"Oh, uh," I gasped. "I thi-think we should, Ohhh, stop," I managed.

I could almost feel his frown against my skin.

"Edward." I pulled his face up to mine.

"I thought this is what you wanted, Bella. I want to make you happy. If this is what you want…and what I want…why fight it?"

He leaned in to kiss me again, moving his hand higher, running his fingers along my bra line.

If he went any farther I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"I just…think we should…wait," I said against his lips.

He pulled back all the way this time, and was hovering over me, using his hands to hold him up.

He tilted his head to the side little. "But…all those other times-" I put my finger to his lips, stopping him.

"I know…and I'm sorry. But I've thought about it and I'm not ready."

His eye brows shot up and he got up and sat back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for…"

I've never heard Edward at a loss of words before…or embarrassed like this. It was comical.

I smiled. "It's okay, Edward. I'm sorry for pushing your control so much lately."

He gave me his famous crooked smile. "I don't mind. It was quite enjoyable, actually…sexy, even."

I laughed. "Okay, now you're lying," I said, sitting up next to him.

He shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're absolutely beautiful before you actually believe me?"

I felt my face get hot.

"I guess I'll just keep having to tell you then."

He stood up and held out his hand for me.

I didn't even notice how late it got. The sun was already setting.

I took his hand and he pulled me up and crushed me into his chest.

"You're beautiful," He said, before kissing me lightly on the lips.

I smiled. "So are you."

He roared with laughter. He looked so happy…so light hearted. I couldn't hurt him.

But with a gut wrenching feeling I realized I already have. He just didn't know yet.

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

I pulled Bella onto my back and started heading home.

My mind kept thinking back to us in the meadow. When she said her and Jasper didn't do much…well, I knew she was hiding something. Her heart beat sped up. I wasn't going to nag though. I just wish she'd trust me enough to tell me.

I hope Jasper didn't do anything stupid. I'll have to have a conversation with him later on tonight.

I promised Alice that I'd ask Bella about him…ask if she knew why Jasper's been distant lately. I doubted he told her though.

"What are you thinking about, Edward?" I turned my head to see Bella with her head on my shoulder. I could feel her warm breath on my neck.

I sighed. "About how good your body feels against my back."

She blushed ruby red and she looked away, unthinkingly clutching tighter.

I was a bit surprised with my boldness lately. Especially at the meadow. Bella just made me feel very confident with myself…but she _wasn't_ the only one.

I bit my lip. I needed to stop thinking about that.

Just then, the house came into sight and I sighed in relief. I had to talk to Jasper.

Alice was standing at the door holding it open.

She smiled as we walked in and I set Bella down.

"You two have fun?"

Bella blushed. "Yeah, it was nice."

Alice took in Bella's expression and raised an eyebrow at me.

_Hmm well, then…what kind of talk did you two have exactly , Edward? Did you even ask?_ She _"asked",_ sounding angry even in her thoughts…

I pressed my lips into a tight line.

"Jasper." He looked up from the book he was reading on the couch.

"Will you get Bella something to eat, please," I asked.

I noticed his eyes flash to Alice's and back to mine. "Sure," he answered, getting up.

_Are you going for a walk?_ He thought.

I nodded just slightly, and he turned to go to the kitchen with Bella following.

I tried to see what else he was thinking, but once again, he was blocking his thoughts.

"Well." I looked down at Alice and she smiled.

"Let's go for a walk. I'll tell you what happened."

_**BELLA'S POV.**_

I wasn't expecting to be alone with Jasper for a while. I ignored the painful hole in my chest that had grown in his absence and tried to enjoy this time while I had him.

It had only been a day. ONE day, and I was already dying without him. How pathetic.

We got into the kitchen and Jasper leaned against the counter with his back to me.

I heard the front door close, and Jasper ran his hand through his long, soft, blonde hair.

I couldn't take this anymore. We were so close and, for once, alone.

"Bella-" I turned him around by his shoulder and pressed my lips to his eagerly.

He didn't hesitate. He grabbed me by my butt and sat me on the counter so I didn't have to reach as far.

I wrapped my legs around his waste and crossed my feet. I didn't want any room between our bodies.

I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth and teased mine. Even though he didn't need to breathe, he was the first one to break the kiss.

But I didn't want to ever leave his skin. I sucked and licked down to his neck. I bit lightly, like I did the first night and he moaned, moving his head to the side, exposing more smooth skin.

I sucked and pressed our bodies closer together; moving my hips up and down making him grow hard against me.

"Oh, god Bella. You feel so damn good…don't stop."

I could feel myself getting wet at his words. I bit my lip to hold back another moan.

I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled back slightly, earning a whimper from Jasper.

I undid his belt and soon enough his pants were on the floor.

"I need you in me," I panted. If possible, he seemed to grow even bigger and he growled sexily in my ear.

I put both my hands down his pants and grabbed him.

He gasped and threw back his head in ecstasy.

When he looked back at me, his eyes were that beautiful deep blue again.

He reached to take my pants off, when- _we heard a gasp._

It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion, as Jasper and I turned to see who was there.

* * *

**AN. I know, I know. I'm evil. I promise I'll update soon, don't worry!**

**Thank you everybody for thee reviews!!!!! It's what gets me writing.**

**Alright, todays reccomendation is..._Blue Bloods_**...AND The sequal **_Masquerade_**

**If you haven't read them, you should. The first book is a little slow, but the second gets really, really good!**

**HAHA. Bella was getting _A LOT_ in this chapter, huh?**

**PS Don't forget to review!**


	16. Lies

**Hey! Happy Late Easter...lol.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! You guys make me smile :D **

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but don't worry the next one will be longer!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to one of my fav bands Panic At The Disco...whose new CD comes out today!! woot woot! lol. So if you've ever listened to the song "Nine In The Afternoon" you'll ge the reference I used for in this chap. lol.**

**Anyway, I better stop writing before this is longer than the chapter. hehe. don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: belongs to SM**

* * *

_Do I have to spell it out for you or scream it in your face? The chemistry between us could destroy this place. __ - THE SPILL CANVAS _

And here we were. Only a day later and I had her sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around my waist. Moaning so loudly that all of Forks could probably hear…but at this point, I was past caring. Well, at this particular moment in time anyway.

I had to take a second to think: When the hell did we get like this? I felt like a dangerously horny teenager. And that…was definitely not me…But as I thought about it, I realized…I wouldn't change this for the world. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't change a thing.

There were absolutely no words to describe how I was feeling at the moment.

With both her and my emotions…I was sinking. Swallowed by the pure bliss of the moment. I swear if I could die…she would be the death of me. The feelings she brings out of me are enough to destroy anyone. Her love…it has the power to break hearts. I later get to experience that, see it; feel it. But for now, I'll enjoy her love while I can.

"I need you in me," she purred, before she quickly shoved both her hands down my pants.

I bit my lip and threw my head back and tried, unsuccessfully, to keep my moans inside.

Once I caught my breath, I Looked back at her...my angel…my drug. I heard her breath speed up as I lowered my hands to her pants.

I never got them off though…because we heard a gasp.

Hell. It wasn't a gasp…It was a yell.

"Oh.My.God!"

I quickly removed my hands from Bella's pants as we both turned to see Emmett standing in the doorway with _eyes the size of the moon_.

It was only when Bella tried to jump off the counter, when I remembered where her hands were and I'm sure that if I were human, my face would be about fifty times redder than hers. Yup. We were officially screwed.

I tried to calm the now hysteric Emmett down, along with Bella and Myself, while I pulled my pants back up.

I took a long breath and got ready to explain.

"Em-" I didn't get that far.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"I-"

"It was my fault." Both Emmett's and my eyes shot to Bella.

She was looking down at the floor and biting her lip. She felt horrible. My heart ached feeling her pain.

She looked up. "It is _my_ fault. I kissed him. I-"

This time I cut her off. "You didn't do anything."

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. I sighed.

"Get something to eat, Bella."

I left her there and as I passed Emmett, I grabbed him by the arm.

I started dragging him up the stairs, thinking of an explanation.

We were a whole floor away when he started.

"Dude what the hell are you thinking?"

I kept walking and didn't answer, so he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him.

I didn't have to have the ability to feel emotions to see that this was killing him.

"We're almost to the room, okay? I'll explain everything. I promise."

He searched my eyes for a moment. For what, I'll never find out, before he nodded and ran to the room.

XX

I bit my lip and looked out of my window, wishing to be anywhere but here.

Emmett was sitting on my bed, hand on his lowered head, rambling about something so fast even I couldn't catch it.

"Where's Rose?" It was on my mind earlier, when he walked in on Bella and I, but I didn't ask.

Obviously he wasn't expecting that question…that or he forgot I was in the room at all.

I was still staring out the window, but I could feel his eyes on my back.

"What?"

"Alice said that you two were going out this week and that you would be gone by now."

By then I had turned around, watching him with crossed arms; trying to hold myself together.

His confusion was almost tangible.

"No we weren't. We _were_ the last ones home though, because Rose didn't feel like coming back quite yet. Not like we had anyone waiting for us. We just got back when I came in." He stopped short and made a face.

I raised my eyebrows, urging him to continue.

"But on our way in, Rose got a call from Alice. All she said was that she needed to go and that she'd be back soon."

I was trying to put all the pieces together but nothing fit. Alice did say that they were leaving, didn't she?

"Why would Alice-" I started to ask, but the phone rang.

I took it out of my pocked and checked the ID.

_ALICE CALLING…_

"Figures," I mumbled before putting it to my ear.

"Hey, babe. Sorry I'm not back yet," her words were rushed and frantic.

"Alice, what's the matter, where are you." I shot a look at Emmett. He was still in that same spot staring at the carpet.

"Um…well, at the moment? I'm in jail."

It took me a second to register what she said. Obviously Emmett could hear what was going on because his head shot up.

"What!?"

"I-uh…I'm in jail. Rose is talking to the police officers right now, don't worry. I called to tell you that we were just going to take a little longer and for you to tell Bella that everything's okay."

Bella…Wait! Edward?!

"Wait! Edward's there too?"

Emmett was now standing on the other side of the phone, listening.

Alice laughed a little…nervous. "Yes. Listen it's a long story. I'll explain when I get home. I have to go, I'm sorry. Bye."

Then the line was dead. _What is happening?_

That was the last thing I was expecting. No scratch that. That would have never in a million years crossed my mind. I mean, come one! Edward reads minds…Alice sees the fucking future! This should never happen.

_What now?_

"What now," Emmett asked, mirroring my thoughts.

I shrugged.

"I'll go talk to Bella." I looked back at the phone.

I felt Emmett's change of emotion.

"We're not done talking, Jasper. I still need to know why…really, _why_."

I nodded, putting my phone down on the bed, and headed for the door.

I opened the door, but kept my hand on the handle.

With my back still to Emmett, I answered his question and summed up all my actions into four words. Words that could literally destroy me.

"Because I love her."

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! Thank you alwaysgone for the wonderfully long one, they're always fun to read. lol. And Bezzaletta, come back to life please! **

**Uh, Vampire Academy, anyone? The next book comes out next month!**

**Don't forget to review! Oh yeah! and sorry about the "waste" typo in the last chap...that was embarassing. lol.**

**santi911**


	17. Everything We Had

**AN: Sorry for the long wait everybody. I've been uber busy. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! **

**I made sure to make this chapter a little longer. **

**This story is coming to an end...In the next couple of chapters actually. It won't be a sweet ending either-oops! Did I give anything away? lol**

**Disclaimer: These hot vamps belong to Stephenie Meyer...I wouldn't mind owning Jasper though. yummy. lol.**

**Current Music: The World Has its Shine BY Cobra Starship**

* * *

_Not long ago  
I gave up hope,  
But you came along  
You gave me something I could hold on to.  
Woah-oh.  
And I want you.  
Oh, woah.  
More than you could ever know-_ **Cobra Starship**

_**Bella's POV**_

What was I thinking? Edward and Alice leave for only a couple of minutes and I just jump on him? And then…Emmett? Didn't Alice say that he and Rosalie were leaving? Ugh, what was happening?

I was eating a sandwich on the Cullen's unused dining table, when Jasper came in.

His long blonde hair was a beautiful mess, slightly covering his troubled eyes.

Why did it seem like he walked so slowly to me? Like he was measuring each step he took.

I wonder if he regrets what we did. I wonder if we would have kept going if Emmett hadn't come in. I was so busy lost in my thoughts that I barely noticed Jasper talking to me. I didn't even notice when he sat down across from me.

"Bella. I-Emmett's not going to say anything…He doesn't know why we were doing that; he doesn't understand…but he won't say a word."

"Do you regret it?" I didn't even have time to think about the consequences of asking that question…it just came out, and now, I could never take it back.

_**Jasper's POV**_

"Do you regret it?" She asked me in a rush.

I noticed her heart beat accelerate at an unnatural speed just a second after it left her mouth.

Regret it? I thought. When it comes to Bella, how can I regret anything? She was so hard to figure out sometimes. So strange.

But I don't know what the hell I would do without her.

There was always a part of me that felt missing until I met her. Even while she was with Edward…I always felt something for her…

But I'd never tell her that, it would only complicate things further, why make her more confused and miserable then I already have?

She shouldn't have to choose anything. She is Edwards'. And I was Alice's and I should be happy about that…But why was it that when I looked at her I felt a tug at my heart. Her smile puts me on edge, her voice dazzles me to the point of insanity. How could she have such an effect on me?

How could I NOT love her?

She must have worried about why I wasn't answering because she started fidgeting; biting her bottom lip. Damn her. She was driving me mad.

I sighed and looked down at my hands…anything to keep my mind from wandering to the point of no return.

"Bella, I don't regret a single thing. I don't want you thinking that either. If I knew I'd regret it later…I wouldn't have even started…but…"

I had to end this once and for all. Even if it broke my heart, I couldn't hurt Alice or Edward this way. I could never betray my family. If this is the only way, then I'll _try_.

"But…I don't think it should happen again, Bella. This…this is wrong. We can't hurt them like this. Think about Alice, think about Edward." She flinched.

I hated myself for doing this…but it had to happen.

"I ju…I just don't want this to end badly okay? Why don't we just pretend like this never happened. I'm sure you could do that."

I finally looked into her eyes. They were starting to water up.

"You make it sound so easy, Jasper," she whispered. I closed my eyes.

The pain she was leaking was painful, but like the masochist I was becoming, I took it. Embraced it. Loving the pain she inflicted on me…I needed some kind of punishment for my wrongdoings, but she shouldn't have to go through this.

I took a deep breath and ran around the table, taking her shoulders in my hands.

She still continued, unfazed by my unnatural behavior. "Do I mean so little to you, that leaving me will come that effortlessly? Don't you love me at all?"

By now she was crying, and I was so taken aback by what she said that I was on my knees in front of her. Looking up into my angel's saddened face.

An Angel should not cry like this…an angel should not look so sad. It was wrong. I messed up again.

"Please," I begged, grabbing her around her stomach and hiding my face in her lap.

"You have no idea how much you're killing me right now Bella." I looked up at her. Pleading with my eyes for her to understand…as much as I loved her, we could never be together.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I really don't know what you want from me, Jasper."

I took her hand in mine and slowly stood up. I brought my lips to her ear and gently fisted her long hair in my left hand.

"Do you honestly think I can go a single day-no, a single minute without wanting to take you. I ache for you so much, that the pain could kill me. You have no idea how hard it _has_ been for me Bella."

Her breathing got harder as I crushed my mouth to hers, pulling her body up to mine as I wiped away her tears.

Too soon, she ended the kiss and put her forehead to mine, panting.

"I love you," she sighed, but her voice was drowned out by the sound of a car driving up outside.

"They're early," I whispered. I felt her brows pull together against mine.

"What?"

I slightly pulled away from her, and sat her back down.

"I-I love you to," I whispered in her ear before running upstairs.

I passed by Emmett's room to see him vacating the spot I was at earlier, next to the window.

He didn't even turn from his spot when he acknowledged me. "Your secret is safe with me, Jasper. But if this ends up hurting anyone…" he traveled off.

"I know. And…thank you," I said, a little surprised with his attitude about all of this. He was always the playful one, the childlike one, who was never taken seriously. But when called for, he was a very reliable person…brother.

I started to walk away, but decided against it. "You know," I started slowly. "I think this side of you scares me a little bit," I laughed. "I've never seen you so…" I couldn't even think of a word.

He finally turned around. I spotted a small smile tugging at his lips. This is the Emmett I knew.

"You know, I am capable of being a responsible adult every once in a while…It's just not as fun." He was now smiling full on, but he couldn't hide his feeling of disappointment from me. I smiled back though; acted as if I couldn't tell. "Thank you Emmett."

**JASPERxHALExBELLAxSWANxJASPERxHALExBELLAxSWAN**

_**Jasper's POV**_

As I walked to my room I remembered that I didn't even tell Bella about Alice and Edward being in jail. God, that was the whole reason I went down there…

Not a second after I got in my room and grabbed a book, Alice came running through the doorway.

She must have known what I was going to say, so she beat me to the chase.

"Okay, okay!" She sang, while holding up her hands to me.

I sighed and went to sit on the bed. I was exhausted, I didn't even know a vampire could get so tired.

"Hey", she said in a sad voice. "What's the matter?" She sat next to me and ran her hand through my hair.

I didn't exactly know what to say…how to answer. There was so much things wrong with me. Nothing was right.

"Nothing," I whispered. "Nothing is the matter." Of course she was quite observant. She knows too much for her own good.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore Jasper? Why have you been so distant lately?"

Shit…shit shit shit. I can't talk about this. Not right now. Not right after telling Bella I loved her. I just…I need to change the subject.

"How the hell did you and Edward get put in jail Alice?" Wow that came out a little harsher than I intended it to.

But it seemed to have worked. She froze for a second, and I could almost hear her brain thinking of something. Did she really not expect me to ask?

And that is when I started to put things together.

She started babbling something about speeding, and not paying attention to the road. But I was too busy looking up at the ceiling thinking, putting all the pieces together to really hear her.

How _she_ is the one who has been distant lately. How her and Edward are always going off somewhere, away from the family. How I must be the dumbest person in history _not_ to see this before. How I was here suffering about cheating on her, when she's probably been at it a lot longer than I.

"andthenallofthesuddentheypulledusoverand"-I cut her off.

"You said you were going for a _walk _Alice." I finally turned to look at her. "And you also said that Emmett and Rosalie were leaving, but here they are!" I sat up and shook her hand off of me. "What are you trying to hide, Alice? Why do you keep lying?!"

Maybe I was going a little far. But I couldn't help it. I knew inside that I was the one to blame.

_**Bella's POV**_

His last sentence seemed to hang in the air as he disappeared through the doorway.

He said he loved me…but until a couple minutes ago, he was going to leave me.

Did he just say it to spare my feelings, or is it true? With Jasper, anything is possible. He is so difficult to figure out sometimes. In the past couple of days I've gotten to learn so much about him. I've seen the fun, carefree side of him…and the loving affectionate side.

Then my mind drifted to what _just_ happened.

Was I over thinking things? I was so worried about him regretting things, that I didn't really take the time to answer that _same_ question.

Do _I_ regret what Jasper and I did?

**(AN: So tempted to just leave you guys hanging right there…but I won't. lol.)**

I didn't even have time to ponder the thought before I felt two strong arms grab me from behind.

"Hey," Edward said into my neck. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

I smiled and turned around in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck.

"I missed you," I sighed; ignoring his question.

He must not have noticed because he just laughed and sat down with me in his lap.

"I've only been gone for a few hours."

"I know…what took so long, anyway?" I looked into his topaz eyes and saw the confusion in them.

"Jasper didn't tell you?"

My mind went completely blank. Edward talked to Jasper? Why didn't he tell me?

By his expression I could tell he was waiting for an answer, but all I could manage was "Um…no. Tell me what?"

Right when he opened his mouth to tell me, Rosalie walked in with suitcases in hand.

She barely glanced at me when she announced that her and Emmett were leaving and would be back in about three weeks when school break was over.

We still were on bad terms. Meaning, she hated me for no apparent reason and I still smiled and acted kind to her.

As she turned to leave out the door, I caught a glimpse of Emmett as he quickly gave me a small, sad smile and reluctantly followed her outside.

I don't know what he was thinking about, but it was enough to make Edward turn and look down at me with a puzzled expression on his lovely face.

I was suddenly very scared and forgot what we were just talking about.

"I…What were you saying," I asked him…trying to change the subject.

He continued to watch me for a second before he made a small smile. "Nothing that matters now."

**XbellaXswanXedwardXcullenXbellaXswanXedwardXcullenXbellaXswan**

Edward told me that Alice still wanted to go to the mall tomorrow, so I took a shower, knowing that if we were leaving in the morning, I'd have no time.

Unfortunately, Esme wasn't done remodeling Edward's bathroom and I had to use the one down the hall.

To make matters worse, I forgot my pajamas in Edward's room, so I wasn't expecting to run down the hall in only a towel…and I really wasn't expecting to run into Jasper on the way.

So, in true Bella fashion, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking-running-and bumped -completely wet- into Jasper's chest.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going there Bells." He grabbed my shoulders and steadied me.

I looked and found his eyes full of amusement. I could feel my face burning, and I was…embarrassed, to say the least.

Making sure that my towel was completely secure, I put my hands on my hips and lifted an eyebrow.

"I'd say thank-you…but I think you're the one that bumped into me." I was playing around with him, and he knew.

He lifted an eyebrow too, pulling it off way better than me. "Yeah..." He smirked. "Sure."

He suddenly looked me up and down, reminding me that I was completely naked under this tiny towel.

When I looked back up at him, I saw a flash of blue cross his eyes.

My breath hitched and his smirk turned into a full smile. He bent down till he could whisper in my ear. "Edward's waiting." And with that, he left and disappeared down the stairs.

**XbellaXswanXedwardXcullenXbellaXswanXedwardXcullenXbellaXswanXedwardXcullenx**

Surprisingly, I slept without any dreams. Once I got to Edward's room the night before, I just got dressed and he sang me to sleep like he always did. Nothing different happened...just got lucky I guess.

"Wake up, angel." I felt a light kiss on my cheek and opened my eyes to see Edward leaning over me, smiling.

I mumbled something incoherent and turned over, hiding under the covers. I was never a morning person.

I faintly heard Edward's chuckle as he tried to find me in the tangle of blankets.

"You know…the sooner we leave…the faster we'll come home."

Okay. That woke me up.

I sighed and slowly got up. "Alright, you got me. Let's go get this over with."

"That's the spirit," he laughed. "I'll see you downstairs."

I grabbed a pair of black, snug fitting skinny jeans and a band T that Alice bought for me and got ready.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter. The next TWO are going to move kind of fast, but that's how life works sometimes, right? Especially when all you need is just a little more time. **

**Reviews make me happy! ...and get updating. **

**Wicked Lovely? It's not about vampires, it's about fairies, but for some reason I fell in love with it. Plus, the cover is freaking awesome!**

**santi911**


	18. Things are shaping up to be PrettyOdd

**AN: This is totally my longest chapter ever guys!! I'm so happy! lol.  
It's also my second update in one week too! **

**Thank you so much for everyone's support on this story. The next chapter will end it, but there will be a sequal up soon, so don't worry.**

**Anyway, Enoy. And don't forget to review!  
****Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. And Chapter title belongs to Panic At The Disco.**

**Current Mood: freaking tired.  
****Current Music: Panic! At The Disco  
****POV: Jasper  
****And this is where the "M" rating really comes in. lol.**

* * *

The next time it happened, we were in a dressing room.

"_Fuck_…Jasper, _yes."_

Well…I wasn't complaining.

"Mmm, what do you want, Bella?" I ran my hand a little farther up her dress, stroking her lightly, as my mouth sucked a little harder on her neck.

I wanted to make her suffer. I wanted her to feel the frustration I felt every time I saw her. I wanted her to feel my need, my lu-

She moaned and all thought was lost at the sound. I picked her up and crushed her even harder against the mirror behind her.

Her breathing was ragged as she stuck her tongue down my throat and fought for dominance.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled back just enough to rip my shirt off me.

"Don't play around with me Jasper. You know what I want…what I need."

She reached in between our bodies and put her warm hand down my pants, grabbing me.

"Fuck me. Right here, right now."

And once again, I realized: Bella has total control over me, my heart and body. I also realized that…Bella wasn't as fragile and innocent as everyone made her out to be.

…But I should back up.

So, the next time it happened, we were in a dressing room.

A stuffy, claustrophobically small dressing room. With it's semi-white walls, one mirror, and small bench in a kiddy corner.

But, I guess I should explain how we ended up alone and about to have sex this dressing room.

Well, it all started when…

.

X.X.X.X.X

.

"Jazzy come on we have to go soon; get ready."

I just finished the last cord to my song, to see Alice fixing her hair and looking at me through my reflection in the mirror.

I smiled, got up, and gave her a hug from behind.

She seemed to relax a little and rested her head against me.

"Was that a new song?"

"Yeah… does it sound alright?"

"It sounded beautiful, but…sad."

I just gave her a small kiss on her head and headed off to the closet.

"Your clothes are hanging on the door," she called. "I'm going to make sure Edward has woken up Bella."

I sighed and pulled my shirt off.

Ever since accusing Alice and Edward of doing things behind Bella and my back I felt horrible…and extremely embarrassed.

Especially when I saw that incredulous look on her face and she said I was being unnecessarily paranoid. She was right, and I decided to let it go. It's better if I stop while I'm behind, plus she might find out _why_ I was being that way…because _I_ was really the one cheating.

I shook my head, lost in thought and pulled on a new pair of pants.

In the middle of buttoning them, I heard _her _intake of breath, only low enough for a vampire to hear. That's also when I was hit with a wave of _need…want._

Trying to keep myself in control, I bit my lip and turned around to face her.

Her face was turning a lovely shade of red and it took all I had not to go hard from our lust filled emotions bursting through the closet.

"I…I was looking for Alice, and I, um…"

I pulled myself together enough to form an actual sentence.

"Last I heard she was looking for Edward to make sure you were awake."

"Well, I am now," She laughed. And then, suddenly realizing what she said, and the fact that I was only half way dressed, her eyes went a little wide.

"Um…I guess, I-I'll just wait outside then." She turned and left.

Fuck…I was so going to hell for this.

I finished getting ready and ran downstairs.

This was going to be a long day.

.

X.X.X.X.X

.

"Let's take my car, Edward! We always have to ride in yours!"

I got outside just in time to find Alice and Edward fighting about which car to take and Bella already in the backseat of Alice's Porsche…knowing who was going to win this round.

I smiled and slid in the passenger seat.

"When do you think Edward's going to give up," Bella asked, in an amused voice.

"Soon. He knows he's losing."

Suddenly, Edward turned and glared at me.

I laughed. "What? You know it's true."

He shook his head, mumbled something, and stomped over to the backseat beside Bella.

Once everyone was in the car, we started the hour two hour ride to the mall.

I couldn't hold back my jealousy as Edward grabbed Bella and started to whisper something in her ear, making her laugh.

I hated it when he touched her. I could almost feel my heart breaking as she kissed him.

I decided it was too much for me to take and went to turn on some music.

I was about to ask Alice if it was okay-because she was extremely strict about her car-but she looked like she was focused on something very far away…she was not quite having a vision, but she wasn't really paying attention to what was happening.

I shrugged it off and turned on the CD she had in.

It was really weird…once the lyrics started going, everyone just…stopped.

This was even worse than before.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
__Am I who you think about in bed?  
__When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
__Then think of what you did_

**Great choice, Jasper…yeah, freaking fantastic.**

_And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

So by now, I practically had a full hard on from all the emotions going on in the car.

The thing that surprised me was that…the emotions I was feeling weren't only coming from Bella and me.

Running my hand though my hair and trying to act nonchalant, I turned the music off.

I coughed, awkwardly, a couple times and slowly settled everyone down.

"Sooooo…What are we shopping for today," I asked, a little too happily.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X

.

When we finally got there, I practically jumped out of the car.

That was the most awkward car ride I've ever been through.

"Okay," Alice said, in a confident voice.

"First we are going over to Victoria's Secret," when she said this Bella's face turned completely red,"Then we are going to buy some dresses," this time Bella stopped her.

"Whoa! Wait up a minute! Why are we getting dresses?" Bella stopped walking completely and put her hands on her hips.

Alice, who probably saw this coming, sighed and took her arm, walking away from us.

Edward took Alice's spot beside me and I could "feel" him…contemplating.

Alice had told me he wanted to talk to me, and I've been waiting. I guess he chose now to have his talk.

"So," he started.

I looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "So?"

"So, you seem to be doing well with being around…humans now."

My eyebrows pulled together and I looked forward, away from him.

"Yes. I hardly have a problem with…that now."

"You and Bella have gotten along quite well for only spending such a short time together."

I could feel his emotions turn accusing.

It made me mad.

Alice parked far from the door, but we were almost there.

"What are you saying, Edward?"

His eyes got wide as he tried to act innocent. "Nothing, I'm simply stating that you seemed to have gotten a lot more comfortable with _my_ girlfriend over the past couple of days…"

Oh. So this is how it's going to be.

"Oh…you mean, kind of like how you've gotten more 'comfortable' with_ my wife_, Alice, over the past couple months?"

His eyes seemed to darken tremendously as I stared back at him.

But he couldn't do anything. We were inside…there were people around, and Bella was coming towards us.

"Hey guys, Alice said…Edward? What's wrong?"

Edward, who had his eyes fixed on me, managed a smile and turned toward Bella.

"Nothing, I was just talking with Jasper. What did Alice say?"

Bella turned to me, unconvinced. I just smiled back. She had nothing to worry about. Besides…this was all my fault.

"Oh." She turned her attention back to Edward. "She said to hurry up; she's waiting in Victoria's Secret for us."

Edward smiled back and (probably just because I was there…or because he can) gave her a long and painfully slow kiss.

Bella opened up an eye and looked at me. My eyes were locked with her chocolate brown ones and I got overwhelmed by a sudden burst of lust-from her.

She closed her eyes again, and put her hands around Edward's neck, sticking her tongue into his mouth.

My stomach felt empty. My heart wrenched. Was she trying to kill me?

I tried to look away and closed my eyes.

Not soon enough, they pulled apart, both panting.

"What was that for," Bella breathed.

"Nothing…just because I love you."

So…this is what suicide feels like, I thought and walked away.

I didn't want to be around anyone. I just wanted to go away.

I found Alice in the store and told her I was going to be in Hot Topic if she needed me.

I couldn't tell if it was just my self-loathing attitude that made every word she said sound like she didn't care, or if she just really didn't.

I entered the store and almost immediately got the attention of all the store's occupants.

Only one had the confidence to approach me though.

"Hey, I'm Anicity, can I help you with anything," She asked.

I gave her a smile, and heard her heart skip a beat. "No, it's alright; I think I've got it."

"Oh…um, okay. Well call me if you need anything."

She was a sweet girl, and besides the snake bites and green eyes, she reminded me of Bella.

I sadly made my way over to the CDs and tried to pass the time.

.

X.X.X.X.X

.

I left the store just in time to see Bella entering a dress store at the other end of the mall…alone.

I took my time walking and debated whether or not to call Alice and see where she was.

I decided I'd just ask Bella.

The store was huge, filled with dresses of all colors, and almost completely empty.

It wasn't hard to find Bella. I followed her scent to the dressing room, and knocked on her door. I knew I shouldn't be in here…but something told me that I was suppose to, that I needed to be.

"Bella," I asked, knocking again.

I heard a zipper and a frustrated breath.

"Jasper? Is that you?"

The door opened and revealed Bella, holding up a fitting, sexy, dark green dress against her.

"I can't zip it up…can you help me?"

I tried my best to look normal as I stepped into the cramp little space and stood behind her.

I moved her hair away from her back and around her neck, but couldn't help but let my fingers touch her smooth, white skin.

I heard her breath hitch, and finished zipping her dress.

I turned her around by the shoulders and looked her down.

The low cut dress and plunging neck line left little to the imagination…not that I'd have to imagine, I'd seen it all. And that made it even harder for me to stay calm.

I swallowed and tried to just focus on her trusting brown eyes.

"You, uh…God, you look beautiful. If they think you look best in Blue, than they've seen nothing yet."

She blushed and looked down.

"Um, where are Alice and Edward?"

She seemed to be lost in thought as she answered. "I don't really know. She said something about a surprise though, and she didn't want to bother me with it, but Edward insisted he'd go with her. She also told me that I'd better have a dress ready by the time she gets back."

She laughed a little and I took in her information, not really paying attention because I was too busy watching her.

I was so out of it that I barely noticed her talking to me.

"What'd you buy," she asked, looking at the bag in my hand.

"Oh, I bought a CD and…uh," Why was I being all stutter-y today?

She looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"And this…" I pulled out a dark blue heart necklace and held it up.

"I…um, I know I probably shouldn't have, I mean…It just…It reminded me of you."

It seemed like forever that we just stood there, as she just stared at it.

"…it's the color of your eyes…"

She looked up and it was like I could see some kind of secret hiding behind those light brown orbs.

"What are you talking about?"

Her mood suddenly changed. Her calm, loving emotions, flashing to a crazy, animalistic, lusting need.

"Nothing."

Only I knew exactly what she meant…but after that little stunt she made with Edward earlier, I wanted to make her suffer.

"Will you put it on for me," She asked, turning around.

"Of course."

I once again moved her hair out of the way, only this time, I didn't hold back. I let my hands roam all around her skin as I latched on the necklace.

Once I put it on, I bent down, kissed the back of her neck, and moved to her ear.

"You've been a very, very naughty girl Bella."

I turned her around and ran my fingers along her collar bone.

Her breath got faster as I pushed her up against the mirror in the tiny room.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said between gasps.

I raised an eyebrow and trailed my hand down her side until I got to the bottom of her short dress.

"Oh, but don't you?"

I slowly brought my hand in and out of her dress, running my hand on her now shaking legs.

"Trying to make me jealous…trying to make me go crazy…"

She let out a strangled moan. "No, I-"

I put a finger to her mouth, stopping her.

"Shhh, I'm not finished," I whispered.

She whimpered and I almost lost it right there.

"You put on a good show…But you forget that I could feel your emotions.

You may smile with him, but when you look at me…when you see me, I can feel your need…I can feel _everything_."

I pushed her up harder against the mirror and she let out a surprised gasp as she felt my entire body against hers.

"You have no _idea_ what it's like, Bella," I whispered harshly into her ear.

"_Every time he touches you I get sicker and sicker," _I said, quoting a line from the movie we were watching the first time we kissed.

She moaned and grabbed the hand that was trailing out of her dress.

Breathing hard, she said, "Then stop holding back Jasper."

I gave her a confused look.

"You want me to feel what you feel everyday? Then stop holding back, show me."

I was so used to keeping everyone's emotions to myself…especially mine.

So letting them loose was like an explosion.

I could tell when my feelings hit Bella, because her eyes closed from the "impact" and her breathing increased dramatically.

When her eyes opened again, I saw there what I felt every time I saw her…raw _need._

…And this is about where I left off...and I think you know where it's heading…

"So…" she breathed. "How is this any different from what I feel for you?"

I put my left hand flat on the wall next to her head and trailed my right hand farther up her dress and stroked her lightly, barely touching her.

"How hard is it for you not to touch me right now Bella?"

Her breathing got even harder as I stuck my hand into her wet underwear.

"How bad are you dying right now?" I couldn't stand it anymore, and started sucking on her neck.

She moaned and threw her head back.

"Fine! I get it…I, oh, just, Please Jasper, please," She begged breathily and pushed herself harder against my hand.

"Please what, Bella?" I was losing it, but I wanted her to feel it…everything. How bad it hurt wanting to touch her when I never could.

She let out a frustrated moan, ripped my shirt off, and stuck her warm hand down my pants, grabbing me.

This time I moaned and tried to slow my breathing.

"Fuck me. Right here, right now," she breathed into my ear.

I bit my lip and tired to hold back another moan, but she wasn't having that.

She grabbed me tighter and pumped me over and over.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and moaned into her shoulder.

Once I was able to form a coherent sentence, I pulled her away a little.

"Someone might hear," I said in between gasps.

"Mmmm, not if we're quiet," she whispered on my neck.

I laughed. "Yeah, I don't think that's gon-"

This time she stopped me with her finger in m lips.

"I don't think you understand." She was sweating and her breathing was ragged.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

Licking her lips, she slowly took off my pants.

"And I know you want it…"

And I did…more than she could know.

"Understatement," I said as I hurriedly took off her dress.

"We're going to have to buy this one," I whispered and threw it to the other side of the room.

She laughed and stuck her tongue in my mouth.

Once every peace of clothing was piled on the ground, I pushed her against the mirror again.

"Is this what you wanted, Bella?"

She just groaned and grinded her hips against mine.

I bit my lip and let my hand slip between our bodies until I reached her wet core and entered her. She moaned and writhed underneath my fingers, and just before she came I took them out.

She whimpered my name and I almost lost balance.

"You ready?"

"God, yes, Jasper. Just, please I need you. Now."

And with that I went in her. She bit my shoulder at first, trying to get used to my size, but once that passed, we were both filled with complete bliss.

Wrapping her arms around my neck and legs around my waist, I thrust in and out of her. Our moans and names were filling the small dressing room.

"_Damn_, Bella, you're so fucking _tight,"_ I choked out.

She just moaned in reply and wiggled around, her new position hitting my spot right on, again and again.

I could feel myself coming soon, and I knew she was too.

So with one last hard thrust, I released myself into her and she practically collapsed against me.

"That was…" she breathed.

I smiled and kissed her neck. "Yes it was."

Today was even better than I thought it would be.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

.

After cleaning up and buying the dress we walked back out into the real world.

"You hungry?"

I looked down into her twinkling eyes and temporarily got lost.

"Yeah, kinda," she laughed.

While Bella ate we talked about memories and horrible high school moments…I had plenty since I've attended high school more times than I can count.

This was the most I've ever heard her bell like laugh and it made me want to melt. But, too soon, I heard Edward's voice over the uproar of the mall.

"Bella, Jasper!"

Bella heard too, and gave me a small good-bye smile. I couldn't stand this.

Once he got to the table and giving my Bella a quick kiss, he informed us that Alice was waiting for us at the car.

"You guys have fun," Edward asked on the way out.

Bella and I both looked at each other out of the corner of our eyes.

"Yes," I replied, walking toward the bright yellow Porsche.

Once we got to the car, Bella had barely sat down before Alice started babbling like a crazy person.

"Ohmigod! Bella, I looooove the dress it looks great!"

I laughed; knowing she probably had a vision of Bella showing it to her.

The ride home was surprisingly short and very soon we were all home just as the sun was setting. Days seemed to be flying by lately.

Bella and Edward went straight to there room after they got there and Alice and I went to ours…

Once there, I changed and grabbed my guitar. I didn't want to be stuck in this house so I told Alice I would be back, gave her a kiss and went in the one place I felt complete peace : The roof.

It may seem weird at first, but in the middle of a forest with millions of stars surrounding you…it's magical. Which is why I chose to sit hear and play my guitar.

I was in the middle of the new song I made…Bella's song, when I heard Edward walk up behind me.

He sat beside me and listened until I was done. Edward and I never really talked much. We both enjoyed the quiet, music, and being alone, so we both tended to keep to ourselves. We were also both extremely opinionated, so we never really agreed…but I guess that's how brothers are.

"That was pretty good, I mean…for you," he laughed and looked up at the stars.

I laughed too. "Whoa, better watch out there Edward. That almost sounded like a compliment."

I could feel his happiness, and it hurt me. How could I be doing this to him? He was like a brother. He was family.

"Jasper," he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

I could tell he was thinking about something, but I wasn't the mind-reader here.

"I can trust you right?"

I looked to see him staring at me sadly. I gave him a small smile that didn't reach my eyes and looked back up to the stars.

"Yes…you can trust me."

* * *

**AN: YESS!! Another end to another chapter! Hope you all liked it, I know I did. lol.**

**SOOOO, the next one will be the last, yay! **

**The song was "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off" BY Panic At The Disco.**

**I'm just going to say Morganville Vampires again, because it deserves to be recognized! lol.**

**remember to review!**

**Luvs, **

**santi911**


	19. Street signs and State lines

**I am so very sorry for the long wait everyone. Writers block really sucks. Anyway, I'm dedicating this last chapter to **cullenlover1901 **for nagging me everyday to update and helping me get through the rough parts. **

**Disclaimer : Yes...Jasper is completely real and I hide him in my closet to keep for eternity..._if only it were true_ -wishes-  
Thank you for all the reviews, you're great! ****  
**

* * *

Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible -**Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade**

**_Jasper's POV_**

"Yes…you can trust me."

Those words killed me more than I thought possible. I used to be so different, so much better than how I was now: Betraying my brothers trust, cheating on my love-my wife, and going against every moral thing I possibly could…all because of _her. _Just one small human girl…

_**Flash Back…**_

"_What's all the fuss about Alice," Emmett asked loudly from across the lunch table as I picked at the unappetizing food on the tray in front of me. _

_Getting into her usual gossipy mood, Alice smiled and leaned slightly closer to Emmett. "There's a new girl, Chief Swan's daughter. Her name is Isabella." _

"_Bella," Edward muttered suddenly, not looking away from a crack in the wall he'd been staring at. _

_When I felt an unexpected wave of confusion and annoyance coming from him, I looked up._

What?_ I thought, making him meet my eyes. He shrugged a little, "She likes to be called Bella..."_

_**XO**_

_Weeks went by and it seemed that Edward just stopped coming home. The times that I did see him though, he was…different, more cheerful than usual._

_One night while I was on the roof I spotted him running to the house and decided that I'd talk to him._

"_So…what's so different about this girl, Edward," I overheard Alice asking as came down the stairs. _

_There was a slight pause and I stopped in my tracks. They both should have heard or sensed me coming, but neither gave any sign of it. _

"_I really don't know. It's…unexplainable." _

_That's not what surprised me though. No, what surprised me was the pure shock coming from both of them and the tinge of jealousy coming from Alice. _

_I tried to ignore it all at first, but my curiosity ended up getting the better of me and I found myself watching her. Really, what could be so different? _

…_Everything… _

_Her deep brown eyes-twinkling when she smiled, the blush that rush to her cheeks when she got embarrassed (and then later on finding that the blood stopped fazing me), her roller-coaster like emotions that made me feel so surreal._

_All leading up to me finding that I'd fallen in so deep, so completely in love with her._

_**-End-**_

I was so lost in my own thoughts I almost missed what he said. But in the silence of the night, Edward's words just hung in the air, broken and mangled.

"I…I think I've fallen _out_ of love with Bella."

It took me a minute to get my mind around it. If he was not in love with Bella anymore…

"…But at the mall…"

"I was- I am still…jealous. I mean, I love Bella. I'm just not _in love_ with her. Not anymore."

"Wait," I muttered. There were so many questions running through my head, so many things that I needed answered. Was I imagining this? There was no way this was happening…

I decided to start off small, one thing about his confession had caught my full attention, so I started there…

"_Jealous_? Jealous of what?"

His emotions calmed for a split second and his eyes softened.

"…Really Jasper, do you think I'm blind?"

I swallowed hard and avoided his eyes. He couldn't possibly know.

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward," I whispered, looking down over the edge of the house.

He let out a deep breath and shook his head. "When did we all get like this…start lying to one another?"

I ignored his question and asked one of my own.

"_Why_? Why the sudden change?"

His emotions turned ashamed, his voice anguished. "Not 'a sudden change', Jasper. I've discovered I have feelings for…someone else."

No matter how many times this possibility has found its way into my mind, hearing it still made my breath catch in my throat.

"…Alice," I stated, feeling my dead heart sink to the farthest depths of my very being.

"We never meant to hurt either of you…"

I couldn't say anything. Even if I was in love with Bella-Edward's Bella, it still really hurt.

I tried to ignore it at first. The little things that started to form together so long ago, but I never really let myself see it. Never would I let myself notice what was so obviously there. I knew Alice loved me of course, like I would forever love her, but I think we also both knew it wouldn't last us.

"Do you love her?"

That caught him by surprise. Hell, it caught _me_ by surprise, but I had to know.

"I care for her…more than anyone else could, and imagining her getting hurt…," leaving Alice would mean that a little piece of me would go missing. She will forever have a place in my "heart", no matter where we end up in our lives, that was a given.

Edward looked away. "Yes," he whispered. I could feel the sincerity of it, that he really did love her. I also felt something else…

"Don't feel ashamed." He looked at me, confused.

I shook my head. "Don't feel ashamed," I repeated. "Don't feel bad that you're in love with both of them."

Comprehension was clear on his face and now he was the one to ask the questions.

"So…how long have you, um, had these feelings for Bella?"

I opened my mouth to object, but I decided that there was no point. We were all found out, and now it was time to own up to it. I mean, how long have I loved Bella?

_**Flash Back…**_

_In the slight amount of light coming from the television, I sat back on the couch in the dark hotel room, waiting for Alice to come back. It was my turn to keep watch over Bella, and help keep her emotions under control. She had been feeling absolutely terrible and scared ever since we left Washington state limits. It amazed me that she truly cared this much for us. Her concern wasn't for herself – a breakable human girl, but for the family of blood-sucking vampires. No matter how we tried to "civilize" ourselves, we were still what we were. _

_The sound of an increasing heartbeat and turn of a doorknob brought me out of my reverie and I looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway. _

_She smiled sadly. "Hi Jasper,"_

"_Hello," I replied. "Alice will be back shortly, she went to check up on some things."_

_With a small nod, she came over and sat on the floor cross-legged, staring at the TV._

_We sat in silence for a while. I couldn't tell if she was thinking about him. Her emotions were flying all over the place, but one stood out among the rest._

"_You are worth it."_

_She turned and looked at me, regret filling her eyes._

"_I'm not. Not worth any of you getting hurt over."_

_I shook my head. "We will be fine. You are our only concern, Bella."_

_She bit her lip and looked away._

"_We care about you. I care about you." I was taken aback by the conviction in my own words. _

_She looked back into my eyes, and something showed there. Her emotions were too much for me to make sense of, but in that moment I realized that I _was_ in love with her. I did care about her. And I would do anything to keep her safe. _

_**-End-**_

"…A while," I admitted finally.

Edward didn't say anything after that. Not that I had expected him to. I know he loved her, and I know this was hurting him.

But you can't help who you fall in love with.

"I love her, Edward. I've loved her a long time now."

He nodded, understanding, but at a loss of knowing what to do.

"I'm going to get out of here for a while. Get some things straightened out."

Edward closed his eyes and sighed, trying to will away the feeling of self-loathing that was starting to settle.

"I can't have you mad at me, Jasper."

"I'm not, Edward," I said, calming him down.

"We'll be fine. After a while, everything will start to fall into place."

I stood up, grabbing my guitar and headed towards the window.

"What about Bella," I heard him ask quietly.

A thought crossed my mind. "I'll think of something."

After closing the window I turned to see Alice standing by the door with a two suitcases against the wall next to her.

My breathing stopped as I walked towards her. I didn't say a word, just pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," she whispered.

I hugged her tighter. "I love you too."

When we pulled apart, she turned to the bags. "She's in Edward's room."

I nodded and started to walk away. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

I wasn't even sure if I heard it, but when I turned around she was gone.

I got to the room, not bothering to knock and just opened the door. She was lying on the bed reading _Midsummer Nights Dream_ which I found very ironic.

When she saw me, her eyes shined. And I saw it, the same look in her eyes that I'd seen long ago in the hotel room: love.

"Jazz," she said, putting the book down and coming towards me. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled, holding her face in my hands and kissed her.

"Let's get out of here," I told her once she came up for air.

"…What," she asked, still breathless.

"Let's get out of here," I repeated, letting go of her face and grabbing her hands.

"But Charlie"- I cut her off.

"I'll take care of it."

She wasn't convinced, I could feel it, but she was smiling despite herself.

"It _is_ Spring Break…" I said, raising an eyebrow. "I think we deserve a little fun."

She rolled her eyes. "What about Edward and Alice," she asked.

My eyes softened and I kissed her again. "Come on," I whispered.

After putting the bags into the car, I held onto Bella's hand as we made our way out of this rainy, dark town.

I knew that I would have to tell her everything eventually, and that soon enough we'd have to come back, but for now I'd just enjoy the time I had.

Along the ride Bella fell asleep, and every now and then I allowed myself to look at the beautiful girl I had fallen in love with.

Street signs and state lines all became a blur as my mind wandered and I found myself marveling about how we all ended up here.

How Bella always had a way of making me feel _so vulnerable_, and how easily she had possessed my heart.

* * *

**Woot Woot! I have officially finished my first fanfic! Thank you everyone for reviewing, and making me smile with your amazing-ness.**

**After the long wait, I decided it was cruel to leave you hanging with a not-so-happy ending, so I hope you are all happy with this one. **

**The sequal will be up soon, this is not the end! Yay. **

**I'm also sorry about the lack of one shots : While I was in the middle of one, an idea sparked and I am now teamed up with another amazing writer and we are writing a different BxJ fanfic called "Alexithymia" it will be awesome so you should check it out. We'll be posting that one on 6/18/08...Wednesday. lol. I will be working on this one in between writing the sequal to Vulnerable.**

**Thank you again for your support and patience. **

**Love, santi911/ Claire**


	20. Story Alert

**Hey, everyone!**

Just thought I'd tell you all that the other story "Alexithymia" has just been posted.

New story from TheSantiSuicide,

Category: Twilight  
Title: Alexithymia  
Genre: Romance/Suspense  
Rating: Fiction Rated: M  
Summary: What happens if you have no words, how are you heard? Bella has a  
strange new foster brother who seems to know more than he should. And after a  
tragic event she finds herself being comforted by the boy who made her feel so  
alone in the first place. JHxB

I hope you all enjoy it!

Much love,

Santi911


End file.
